Her One Regret
by Summer4Girl
Summary: Hermione knew from the moment she had said yes, she had made the wrong decision. She couldn't marry Draco when she was still in love with Ron. Rated T for some language. OOC just because I don't think Hermione would ever even date Draco to begin with.
1. The Proposal

**Chapter One: The Proposal**

Draco stood on one knee, looking at Hermione hopefully. Hermione gasped, searching his face, as if wondering if this was some kind of joke.

"Y-yes." Hermione said uncertainly.

Draco grinned at Hermione gleefully. His grey eyes, which moments ago were staring into hers anxiously, filled with joy. He got up, giving Hermione an intense kiss before putting the ring on her finger.

Hermione stared at her ring joyfully, but for some reason, she thought of Ron. She couldn't understand why at that specific moment, Ron's face popped into her head. It had been months since she had seen him...

She looked up at Draco, who was looking at her happily. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her another kiss. She kissed him back guiltily; she shouldn't have been thinking about her ex-boyfriend moments after being proposed to.

Her heart fluttered as the truth sank in; she was getting _married._

* * *

"She said yes!" Draco shouted upon entering his parents' manor. He grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her into the sitting room where his parents were.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled at them, giving Hermione a tight hug. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, looked as if someone had slapped him in the face.

"She said yes?" he said disbelievingly. Draco glared at him and Lucius forced a smile.

"Well, congratulations!" Narcissa said quickly, intervening before her son and husband could argue.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Narcissa finally admitted she was wrong about muggleborns. When Draco announced she was dating Hermione, she was delighted, knowing what a good influence Hermione would be on her son.

Lucius, though, still had a difficult time with the fact that Hermione was a muggleborn. He loathed the fact that his wife and son were so accepting of Hermione. He forbid Draco from dating Hermione, but Draco was of age and could do whatever he liked.

Lucius and Draco didn't talk for weeks which broke Narcissa's heart. The two used to be so close. Draco missed his father but refused to speak to him until he accepted Hermione. Lucius missed his son as well, and finally gave in.

After noticing his son mature and focus on his career, Lucius realized Hermione wasn't so bad. He still had a difficult time with it, but he was slowly beginning to accept her.

"Why wouldn't she say yes?" Draco asked coldly, his eyes narrowing. Narcissa threw Lucius a reproachful look.

"You both are just so young...and you've only been dating a year...just a bit shocked..." Lucius sputtered, trying to avoid an argument with his son. He had hated the weeks of not speaking to Draco.

"Yes, well, I was quite shocked myself!" Hermione said, trying to distract Draco from his father. Narcissa gave Hermione a grateful look.

"That's completely understandable! I was shocked too when Draco told us he planned on proposing to you." Narcissa admitted. Hermione nodded in agreement.

After a moment of silence, Draco was still glaring at his father. Narcissa gave Lucius a pointed look while Hermione looked nervously between Draco and his father.

"So...erm...son, how did you do it?" Lucius asked, trying to recover from his rude remark.

Draco smiled fondly at Hermione, "We were at..." Draco began the story.

Hermione nodded and smiled while Draco told the story, but her mind wandered to Ron Weasley. It was Saturday night. He was probably having dinner at The Burrow, as everyone usually did on Saturday night.

Hermione imagined Ron and Harry sitting side-by-side laughing. Ginny was probably next to Harry, her hands intertwined with his under the table. Mrs. Weasley was probably cooing over her first and only granddaughter, Victoire Weasley. Bill was probably protectively watching over Fleur, since she was pregnant again. Teddy was probably in Mr. Weasley's lap. Mr. Weasley loved watching Teddy turn his hair different colors. Andromeda, who was used to Teddy doing this, usually watched Mr. Weasley's delighted expressions with amusement. Percy was probably yelling at George who had probably pulled some joke on him. Angelina might be there too; she and George seemed to be getting pretty serious. Luna might be there too with Neville. They sometimes showed up for dinner at the Weasley's.

Hermione felt a pang of longing. Ever since she and Ron broke up, she hadn't been near the other Weasleys. Not even Harry and Ginny had spoken to her. She couldn't blame them.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione out of the trance she was in.

"Huh?" Hermione asked looking wildly around.

Narcissa patted my arm, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, I was just imagining my parent's reaction. I'm really excited to tell them." Hermione lied easily.

"We really should be going, then. We don't want to get to your parent's house too late." Draco said, turning to me.

Narcissa's smile faltered, "You're already leaving?"

"Yes, Mother, we really do need to tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger the news." Draco said before pecking his mom on the cheek.

He nodded good-bye to his father, picked Hermione's hand up, and headed out. After they had walked far enough down the street, the two disaparated together.

* * *

"Mum, it's us!" Hermione called out, after opening the front door to her parent's house.

"Oh, we're in the kitchen, darling!" Mrs. Granger called back.

Draco followed Hermione to the kitchen nervously.

"You two look rather nervous." Mr. Granger remarked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, we need to tell you something." Hermione told them anxiously.

She held up a shaking hand, showing off the big diamond ring on it.

Mrs. Granger gasped, dropping her cup of tea. Mr. Granger stood there, stunned.

"Jean, are you okay?" Draco asked Mrs. Granger nervously.

"Reparo." Hermione muttered, repairing her mum's mug.

Mrs. Granger took no notice of this and rushed to hug her daughter.

After a few moments of excited shrieking, Mrs. Granger had calmed down enough to hear the story of the proposal.

"..and she said yes!" Draco ended the story triumphantly.

"How touching..." Mrs. Granger said tearfully, dabbing her eyes. Mr. Granger patted his wife comfortingly while beaming at his daughter.

"Draco. I just now realized we've never met your parents! We really must get together!" Mr. Granger exclaimed.

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks, knowing Lucius would never 'get together' with a muggle.

"I'll talk to them." Draco nodded.

"Are they witches and wizards too?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"I wonder if Molly knows them..." Mrs. Granger thought out loud.

Draco and Hermione stared at her.

"You still keep in touch with Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Of course I do! Arthur and Molly were always so kind to us! Especially, when you first started Hogwarts! They're the ones who helped us get around Diagon Alley." Mrs. Granger replied.

"Don't you?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter incredulously.

"Well...no." Hermione admitted. "Ronald and I didn't exactly end things on a happy note..."

"Well, that's no reason! Molly and Arthur have always been so kind to you! They always took you in during the holidays, don't you remember?" Mr. Granger huffed.

Draco was looking incredibly uncomfortable but Hermione ignored him.

"So...how are they?" Hermione asked curiously. She was desperate to know how the Weasleys were. They were like a second family to her. Draco shot her an angry look but Hermione ignored it.

"Great! Molly's just told me that Ron's begun dating someone! She says he's really happy!" Mrs. Granger told her daughter, expecting her daughter to be happy for her former best friend and boyfriend.

But Hermione's heart sank. She didn't know Ron was dating somebody. She felt the heat creeping up her neck.

"He's dating somebody? Who!" Hermione asked, her heart beating faster and faster. She scolded herself for sounding so jealous. She was engaged for god's sake!

Draco frowned at Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged looks, as if wondering if they should have told her this news.

"I'm not sure. Molly didn't say..." Mrs. Granger said, frowning slightly.

"Well, who wants some brandy? I think some celebration is in order, don't you!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, pulling out four glasses.

Hermione toasted along with the others but she couldn't help but think of Ron. She had prayed for him to find someone else, for him to be happy, but now that he had...it felt wrong. She wanted to take it all back.

It was in that moment, that she knew she had made a big mistake. Her one regret. She should've given Ron a chance. She shouldn't have ended things like that, breaking his heart. She shouldn't have run off into Draco's arms so quickly.


	2. Memories

**A/N: This chapter is kinda meant to give some background information. It's meant to explain why Ron and Hermione broke up and why Hermione isn't speaking to the Weasleys and Harry. The italics are meant to be Hermione's memories.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Memories**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, absentmindedly brushing her hair. Ever since she had gotten engaged a few days ago, her mind had wandered to all the events that had led up to it.

Draco got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his torso, and frowned at Hermione.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his brows creasing with worry.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione said, turning to look at him.

"You've been brushing that same piece of your hair since I got in the shower." he replied.

Hermione turned back to stare into the mirror. "I was just think about the wedding."

Draco smiled and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, staring at their reflection together in the mirror.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride." Draco whispered in her ear.

_"You're going to make a beautiful bride." Ron whispered, not taking his eyes off the girl with the bushy brown hair and big brown eyes._

_The girl with the bushy hair turned and smiled at him, "Ronald, it's Bill and Fleur's wedding anniversary party. Not ours."_

_Now that the war against Voldemort was over, Fleur decided it was time for a bit of celebration. She always lamented that her and Bill's wedding was ruined by the attack. So, Bill had surprised her with the idea of an anniversary party. _

_"I know." Ron breathed to Hermione. He was still speechless, gazing at his girlfriend's beauty._

_"I really wish you and Harry would go back to Hogwarts with me." Hermione pleaded, knowing the answer._

_"We've been offered to start the auror training program right away. You know we can't refuse it." Ron reminded her. _

_She sighed, "I know, but your education is just as equally important."_

_"Hermione, we've seen and know more than most wizards twice our age. I don't think Hogwarts can do much else for us." Ron pointed out as he led her to the dance floor._

_She rested her head against his, "Hogwarts won't be the same without you. Or Harry for that matter."_

_"You'll have Ginny." Ron reassured her._

_They both glanced around to find Ginny and Harry. They spotted them at a table surrounded by admirers. Harry was more famous than ever. Ginny was in the middle of telling a story while Harry chuckled appreciatively at something she had said._

_"She's happy with him, isn't she?" Ron asked warily._

_"The happiest I've ever seen her." Hermione answered._

_"You think they'll make it spending a year apart?" Ron wondered._

_"I do. I think Harry really loves her. He won't let her go that easily." Hermione replied honestly._

_"Do you think _we'll _make it?" Ron asked anxiously. His worried eyes were staring into hers._

_"Do you love me?" Hermione asked the tall, freckly boy._

_"More than anything." Ron replied automatically._

_"Then, yes, I think we'll make it." Hermione told him softly._

_Ron smiled at her before giving her a passionate kiss._

"...really should be going." Draco was saying as he let go of Hermione.

Hermione was still standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had thought about Bill and Fleur's anniversary party.

"What time are you getting off work today?" Hermione asked him.

"Around ten. I have to work late. Why?" Draco said while pulling on his work robes.

Hermione shrugged, "Just thought you could come home early."

Draco stopped in the midst of pulling on his socks.

"I promise that in a few weeks, I won't have to work as late. I'll go back to my regular hours" Draco said, pulling Hermione close to him.

She felt bad for making him feel guilty, so she gave him a deep kiss, allowing her tongue to play intensely with his. He dropped the sock he was holding and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione pulled away reluctantly, "You're going to be late."

"So are you." he said grimly.

Hermione groaned and pulled on her shoes as well.

"See you tonight." Draco promised before kissing her quickly on the forehead and walking out. She heard a crack and knew he had disapparated.

_The Great Hall was filled with students eating their breakfast. At the end of the Gryffindor table sat a pretty red-headed girl next to girl with slightly bushy brown hair._

_"Is there going to be a Quidditch practice tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny._

_"I think I might cancel it. The rain might be too heavy to get any real training done." Ginny answered glumly._

_"Good! Then we can study for our N.E.W.T.s tonight!" Hermione told her brightly._

_Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, "N.E.W.T's are two months away! And it's not like you need it. The ministry has already offered you a starting position at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"_

_"That doesn't mean our education isn't important!" Hermione scolded her. "You sound like Ron and Harry. They always say the same thing."_

_Ginny shrugged, "It's true."_

Hermione finished putting on her shoes as she felt another pang in her chest. She had tried hard for months not to think about Ginny. Her best friend Ginny. The one who had become like her little sister at Hogwarts.

She always imagined the first person she would tell she was getting married was Ginny. She had even imagined Ginny standing next to her on her wedding day, as her maid of honor.

Merlin, how things had turned out differently. Now, she wasn't even sure whether to invite Ginny to the wedding.

She disapparated and apparated into the ministry. She made her way through the crowd, finding her way to the elevator. She remembered the first time she had come to work at the ministry.

_"You'll be fine." Ron soothed her._

_"Ronald, I don't know what I was thinking! People won't actually lesson to me about elf rights!" Hermione panicked. _

_Ron placed his hand on the small of her back, "You've been working on _spew _since our fourth year. You're really going to give up now?" _

_"It's not _spew, _Ronald. It's S.P.E.W! When will you learn?" Hermione said irritably. _

_Ron snickered. Hermione punched his stomach._

_"Look, if the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures didn't think you were up for the job, they wouldn't have offered it to you." Ron told her confidently._

_"Why do you have so much faith in me?" Hermione asked him._

_"Well, you are the brightest witch of your age." Ron answered._

_Hermione smiled, the butterflies in her stomach melting away as she looked deep into Ron's kind eyes. She was so close to him, she could count the freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks._

Hermione pushed her way into the elevator, barely noticing the faces around her.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see Charlie Weasley grinning at her.

"Charlie!" Hermione beamed. She hadn't seen the second-eldest Weasley in a little over a year. He didn't look any different. His hair was still a fiery red and there were still burns on his arms.

She hugged him, happy to know one Weasley was still talking to her.

"Why aren't you in Romania?" she asked him, carefully concealing her left hand in her pocket.

"Well, I'm taking a few weeks off. There's so much going on at home. I feel like I miss so much being in Romania. I just wanted to catch up with everybody." Charlie explained.

"What's been going on?" Hermione asked eagerly, desperate to hear news of Ron.

"Well, Fleur's pregnancy is the big one. Everyone's so excited. I think they just found out it's going to be a girl." Charlie said happily.

Hermione grinned, imagining a second Victoire running around.

"And well Percy recently got married. And George and Angelina are practically on the verge of getting engaged." Charlie said.

"Percy got married!" Hermione said shocked and slightly hurt Percy hadn't invited her.

"Yeah. It was a small wedding. It was only immediate family and Harry. And Audrey's parents of course." Charlie added, noticing the expression on Hermione's face.

"Oh, why didn't they have a big ceremony?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Percy still doesn't feel right having wedding without...Fred..." Charlie winced, thinking of his dead brother. Hermione, too, felt a spasm of pain. "And I don't think Audrey minded much. She understands how cut up Percy still is about it." Charlie added.

"Well, that's nice. Tell him I said congratulations." Hermione smiled, trying to recover from the mention of Fred.

"Auror Headquarters" The cool voice from the elevator stated.

"Oh, that's me. I'm paying Ron and Harry a visit." Charlie said before exiting the elevator.

_"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Ron! All we do is fight!" Hermione shouted at her boyfriend who was fuming at the other end of the room._

_They were at the Burrow shouting at each other from across the kitchen. Everyone was watching them nervously, too afraid to speak. At the mention of breaking up, everyone's eyes widened. Ginny opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it._

_"Fine! Then don't! If you want to throw away two years together, that's your problem! But don't stand there and lie to me!" Ron yelled, his ears turning red. That was always a bad sign._

_"What do you mean lie to you?" Hermione asked confused._

_"You know very well that the reason you want to break up with me isn't because of a fight! It's because of Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron rounded on her. _

_Hermione felt as if someone had just slapped her. Her face reddened, while it was true she and Malfoy had developed an unlikely friendship, there was no way she would ever cheat on Ron. Ever._

_"You know very well I would never cheat on you." Hermione said dangerously._

_"Okay, that's enough! Ron, Hermione would never cheat on you!" Harry said, hoping to end their fight._

_"It's true, Ronald. You know Hermione." Mrs. Weasley added with a nervous glance to Hermione._

_"Oh, yeah? Then how come she lied to me about seeing him the other day?" Ron shot back at them._

_Mrs. Weasley stared at Hermione accusingly as if Hermione had betrayed Ron. Harry frowned at Hermione, as if asking her to explain._

_"It's not like that! We're just friends!" Hermione said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears._

_"When did you and Malfoy even become _friends_?" Ginny asked frowning. Ginny had a great dislike of the Malfoys. They had, after all, tried to kill her boyfriend for most of his life. She had forgiven Narcissa Malfoy because she had saved Harry's life but she still had a strong hatred for Lucius and Draco. _

_"We ran into each other a few weeks back...look, it's none of your business anyway!" Hermione snapped._

_"Hey, we're just trying to help. But fine." Ginny said coolly._

___"Don't yell at my sister like that!" Ron said angrily._

___"It's no one's business, Ronald!" Hermione screamed at him._

___"Then maybe you guys should take this somewhere else." Harry suggested weakly. Everyone nodded in agreement. _

___"No. I'm staying right here! If Hermione wants to break up with me, then she can be the one to leave." Ron said defiantly. _

___"But I don't want to break up with you! I just want things to go back to normal!" Hermione begged him._

___"We can't do that until you stop seeing Malfoy." Ron told her._

___Hermione was furious now, her hands were shaking in anger. "You can't tell me who I can and can't see!"_

___"Hermione, if you love Ron, then making a small sacrifice like that wouldn't mean anything. Especially if you don't have any feelings for Malfoy." Harry added. Ron nodded in agreement._

___Typical. Harry always took Ron's side. Hermione looked around the room, hoping someone would jump in at her defense. _

___Mrs. Weasley was still looking at Hermione accusingly, suspecting that she had been unfaithful to Ron. Mr. Weasley had suddenly become very interested in the wall. Ginny nodded in agreement with Harry and Ron. Percy and George had taken their brother's side and were standing behind Ron looking stonily at Hermione. Harry was standing beside Ron, his eyebrows raised. And Ron stood there glaring at her expectantly._

___"I guess we're broken up then." Hermione told him before turning to Harry, "I knew you would take his side."_

___"It's no that I took his side-" Harry began but Hermione had already walked out, leaving the Burrow behind her._

___Ginny and Harry had tried to talk to her after that. They'd come looking for her but she'd always slammed the door in their faces. After a while, they had stopped coming. Hermione waited for their knocks on the door, but it never came. She realized how lonely she was without the Weasleys and Harry. She missed them desperately. Especially Ron. _

___She went to Grimmauld Place in search of Harry and Ginny. Ginny had opened the door, Harry was right behind her. She looked at Hermione for a really long time, waiting for her to say something. Hermione opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to begin apologizing._

___When Ginny realized Hermione wasn't going to say anything, she shook her head. Hermione could see the anger and hurt hidden in her eyes. She slowly closed the door, ignoring Hermione's requests to stop. _

"...report by Monday." a voice said to Hermione.

Hermione, who had been thinking about the night she and Ron had broken up, looked up. She nodded meekly and went back to work.


	3. The Invitation

**Chapter Three: The Invitation**

"I want to invite the Weasleys and Harry to the wedding." Hermione announced to Draco from across the table.

Draco, who was in the midst of a conversation with his father, looked up and stared at Hermione. Lucius and Narcissa were looking blankly at Hermione, shocked she had even thought about that family.

"The Weasley family at my son's _wedding_?" sneered Lucius.

Narcissa glowered at him, "Well, why not? If it weren't for Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley telling everyone the truth, we would probably be in Azkaban."

"Still, the years of hatred between our families...it won't be easy." Lucius replied smoothly.

"We can make it easy." Narcissa said confidently, she was determined that her son's wedding be the most memorable night of his life.

Draco ignored his parents and turned to Hermione.

She looked imploringly at him, begging him to understand.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I love them. They're like my second family." Hermione said.

"You haven't spoken to them in a year!" Draco pointed out.

"I know." Hermione's vision blurred as her eyes began filling with tears. Next thing she knew Draco was hugging her, telling her that there was no need to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I just miss them so much. Harry and Ron have been my best friends since I was eleven years old. I just can't believe I let things get this bad between us." Hermioine sobbed onto Draco's soldier.

"If it means this much to you, then of course you can invite them." Draco consoled her, brushing off the tears streaming down her face.

"I don't mean to make you and your family uncomfortable but I just can't imagine not having them there on my wedding day." Hermione managed to croak out.

"You're not making anyone uncomfortable. If you want them there, then I want them there too." Draco told her firmly.

Hermione smiled at him wryly, "I love you, you know that?"

"Well, I was hoping you did." Draco grinned back.

* * *

Hermione stood in the front lawn of the Burrow. She had been standing at the front door for ten minutes, trying to sum up the nerves to knock on the door. Even though she was standing outside the house, Hermione could hear all the noise coming from the inside. There was a buzz of happy chatter and several people laughing.

After a moment, she summoned the courage to knock on the door. Her heart fluttered nervously, hoping Mrs. Weasley wouldn't slam the door in her face.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley called through the door.

"It's me. Her-Hermione." Hermione answered nervously, her voice cracking a bit.

Instantly, the happy chatter and laughter inside the room died. There was a moment of silence before Hermione heard the door creak open. Mrs. Weasley stood there, staring at her.

"Can I come in?" Hermione managed to finally say.

Mrs. Weasley stepped aside in a daze, allowing Hermione to come in.

Once inside, Hermione felt the Burrow's warmth seep into her skin. She finally felt at home. She stood there a moment, taking in her surroundings. The faint smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, circling the air.

Mrs. Weasley led her to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny stood there in shock.

"Hello." Hermione said quietly, hoping they would respond. "It's so great to see you guys. Merlin, Harry, you haven't changed a bit. And, Ginny, you look as gorgeous as ever." Hermione rambled on nervously.

Ginny threw Hermione a look of deep disgust, not believing she dared come in and act as if nothing was wrong.

There was another awkward pause.

"It's been a year, Hermione. You can't just barge in here like this." Harry said quietly, his vivid green eyes glaring at Hermione from behind his glasses.

"I know." Hermione answered, looking down at her feet.

"Is there something you want?" Ginny asked coldly.

"I just missed you." Hermione said, swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat.

"You missed us? Really? Is that why you haven't spoken to us in a year?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I just...I didn't know how to talk to you again, after everything I did!" Hermione anguished, hoping they would believe her.

Mrs. Weasley was looking intently at Hermione, wondering whether or not she was being sincere. Ginny and Harry, on the other hand, looked like they very much wanted to slap Hermione.

"We were best friends since we were eleven years old. And you just left us...like we were nothing!" Harry spat. He sounded furious, but Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You were like my sister! I already lost my brother, I didn't need to lose a sister too." Ginny said quietly, her eyes watering. Hermione was astonished to see Ginny crying. Growing up with boys had toughened her; she rarely cried.

"I was like a sister to you?" Hermione asked, touched.

Ginny glared at her, "You were practically family. We loved you. But I guess you just didn't feel the same way."

"Of course I did! Do you know how miserable I've been without you?" Hermione told her, tears streaming down her face.

"Then, why didn't you come back? Why didn't you talk to us when we went looking for you?" Harry questioned her, wanting to know why his best friend had just stopped talking to him.

"I don't know! I was embarrassed! I didn't think you wanted to see me, anyway!" Hermione managed to choke out between sobs.

"Well, we did." Harry told her quietly.

There was a dead silence in the room. Mrs. Weasley was staring at her hands sadly; Harry and Ginny were gazing at Hermione, trying to decide whether or not to believe her.

"Did you cheat on him?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly.

Hermione jumped back, horrified Mrs. Weasley would ever think that.

"You think I cheated on _Ron_?" Hermione asked, stunned.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks while Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"No, I would never! I loved Ron." Hermione told them truthfully._ I still love Ron_, Hermione added silently.

"Not even with Draco?" Ginny asked Hermione, not believing her.

"Draco and I didn't even talk that much after Ron and I broke up. It was weeks before he even asked me out!" Hermione told them angrily. She couldn't believe they ever thought this.

Ginny looked at Hermione disbelieving. Harry, on the other hand, was staring at Hermione. He studied her face, taking in the small details of her expression. It had been ages since he had last seen her.

"She's telling the truth." Harry finally stated. "I can always tell when she's lying."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at Hermione, "You really didn't?"

"Of course not." Hermione answered, relief washing over her. Harry believed her!

"You know you really broke his heart." Mrs. Weasley told her defensively.

"I know. I was heartbroken too." Hermione admitted.

Ginny, who was still glaring at Hermione, said sarcastically, "You were _heartbroken? _Really? Is that why you started dating his biggest enemy?"

"Ginny, relax" Harry muttered, trying to coax her.

"No! After a year, she comes waltzing in here trying to act like she cares about us!" Ginny shouted, breaking away from Harry's protective hold.

"I _do_ care about you!" Hermione told her desperately.

"No? Then how come after all this time, you come back _now?_" Ginny asked her coldly.

"Something's happened...it just made me realize I want you guys by my side more than ever." Hermione said quietly.

"What's happened?" Harry asked worried, thinking something had happened to Hermione's parents.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if this was a good time to reveal her engagement. After a moment of thought she slowly raised her left hand, showing off her ring. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gasped; Harry's jaw dropped.

"Draco proposed..." Hermione announced, hoping they would congratulate her and not accuse her even further of cheating on Ron.

"You said yes?" Harry asked, not believing his own ears.

"I love him." Hermione told him.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if someone had slapped her. "How dare you? Come in here...break my son's heart...announce you're engaged to a _Malfoy!_ And ask for forgiveness." Mrs. Weasley was positively shaking with rage.

Ginny was staring at Hermione in horror. "How could you do this to us? How could you do it to _yourself_?"

Harry looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Hermione, this is the same person who watched you get tortured...and he didn't do _anything._" Harry managed to choke out, trembling at the memory.

Ginny, who had never heard this piece of information, looked at Hermione as if she had been hit in the head.

"He's not like that, anymore! You know very well Voldemort would have killed him if he had done something..." Hermione said weakly. She didn't like to think about Draco's past.

"Oh, don't blame Voldemort for Draco's actions!" Ginny snapped. "At Hogwarts, he was always telling everyone how he wished you were dead! Remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened? He told Harry and Ron he hoped you would be the first muggleborn to get killed!" Ginny was shouting at Hermione now.

Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Hermione, but Hermione could still see the pity behind Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Mrs. Weasley had never known Bellatrix had tortured her.

"We all did stupid things when we were younger..." Hermione said to them.

"Don't make excuses for him. Malfoy's scum and you know it." Harry spat. Any understanding he had for Hermione had dissolved the moment he saw her engagement ring.

"Harry, he's a different person now. I don't know where I'd be without him." Hermione said, stung by Harry's words.

Ginny swelled in anger, "So, you're going to marry a bloke who bullied you for years and watched his aunt torture. But you break my brother's heart, who stood up for you and fought for you since you guys were kids!" Ginny said, outraged.

"Ron and I broke up over a year ago! I've moved on!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry looked puzzled. "I don't understand, Hermione. Why are you doing this? Malfoy's hurt you so much."

"But ever since we got together...he's been nothing but sweet to me..." Hermione stammered.

"Then, go! Be happy with Malfoy and leave us alone!" Ginny said angrily, pointing to the door.

"I can never be happy without you guys. No matter how much I love Draco, there'll always be a hole in my heart where you guys belong. I've been so miserable for the past year. You're my family. I need you back. I can' t imagine going on another day without you." Hermione said dejectedly.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes softened. "You were like my second daughter." she told Hermione softly.

"And you were like my second mother." Hermione told her.

"And you really love him? The Malfoy boy, that is." Mrs. Weasley asked heavily.

"I really do." Hermione agreed.

"Well, then, I guess congratulations are in order." Mrs. Weasley said finally.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. That's why I'm here, actually. I wanted to personally hand you guys your invitation. I couldn't imagine not having you there on my wedding day." Hermione told her croakily.

Mrs. Weasley made her way toward Hermione and pulled her in a tight hug. Hermione melted in her arms. She couldn't believe how much she had missed Mrs. Weasley. Hermione sobbed in Mrs. Weasley's arms, apologizing profusely for everything. Mrs. Weasley patted her gently, telling her there was no need to cry.

Then, Hermione felt someone else pulling her into their arms. Hermione looked up into Harry's grim face. She began sobbing even harder, as Harry whispered in her ear, telling her everything was okay. Hermione couldn't believe how much she missed Harry.

"I'm just glad you're back." Harry told her as he finally let go of her.

"Well, I'm not." Ginny said, outraged. "She didn't just abandon Ron. She left all of us."

"Maybe you two should talk privately." Harry suggested.

"Great idea, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hurriedly left the room, not wanting to get in the middle.

Ginny glared at Harry, "I have nothing to say to her!"

Hermione felt as if Ginny had just kicked her in the stomach. Never before had Ginny ever looked at her so coldly.

"I think you do. Just talk to her. You need to let go of your anger." Harry whispered to her, placing his hands gently on her waist.

"Fine. But only for you." Ginny said as Harry kissed her softly on the forehead.

After Harry had left, Ginny glared at Hermione. "Just say whatever you want to say so we can get this over with."

Hermione looked at her helplessly.

"Nothing to say?" Ginny snapped.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione said weakly, not knowing what else to say.

"Just answer this: What did _I _do?" Ginny asked, swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat. "I mean, I understand you trying to stay away from Ron after your break up, but what did _I _do?"

"You didn't do _anything _wrong. It was all me..." Hermione told her.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Ginny said. "I don't know what I did to lose my best friend."

Hermione felt tears streaming down her face now.

"After the war...and Fred died...our family was so broken. Without you and Harry, I'm not sure we would have made it. And then you just left, without a backward glance. Like we meant nothing to you. Like the years we took you in and treated you like family was nothing. Why didn't you come to us? Why didn't you tell me you and Ron were having problems? Why were you so mad at me?"

"It was nothing you did." Hermione promised her.

Both girls looked at each other for a long time.

"I don't like Malfoy." Ginny said, finally.

Hermione nodded, "I know."

"And I don't like you very much right now either." Ginny said flatly.

Hermione grinned, "I know."

The corner of Ginny's mouth twitched. "But I did miss you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm not saying you're totally forgiven...there're still a lot of issues we need to work out..." Ginny said warningly.

"Understandable."

"And I'm not saying I'll get along with Malfoy." Ginny added.

"As long as you don't hate me."

"Okay." Ginny nodded.

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

"So, you're getting married." Ginny stated, trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

Hermione ignored Ginny's tone, "And I would appreciate it if you agreed to be my Maid of Honor."

Ginny looked taken aback. "Me?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'd love to be your Maid of Honor. But that doesn't mean you're still entirely forgiven." Ginny agreed.

There was another silence in which Hermione and Ginny continued eyeing each other warily.

"You guys can come in." Ginny finally called out.

Mrs. Weasley and Harry cam in, looking nervously at both of them. When they noticed neither girls were hurt or crying, they grinned.

"So, let's see that ring, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to look excited.

Hermione held out her hand, showing off the ring to her friends.

"Wow, that's _huge_." Harry remarked.

"Well, I don't like Malfoy, but boy, does he have good taste." Ginny said wistfully.

"It's lovely, dear." Mrs. Weasley told her sincerely.

"Ron, it was a _joke_! Look, if it means that much, I promise I'll apologize to her-" George and Ron had walked in the kitchen. George had stopped mid-sentence, staring at everyone gathered around Hermione's hand.

Hermione quickly put her hand down. She looked at Ron who stood there gazing at her, openmouthed. She felt her stomach give a lurch.

"Ron, I-" Hermione began but she found she couldn't find the words to explain.

There was a moment of silence in which Hermione wondered whether Ron had seen her engagement ring.

"Hermione Granger. I never thought I'd see _you _again." George said, trying to distract Ron from looking at Hermione's finger.

Hermione smiled at George. "How have you been, Georgie?"

"I've been better. Ronnie here's mad at me. I pulled a little joke on his new girlfriend. But it was innocent, I swear!" George replied, grinning mischievously. "Besides, she didn't seem to mind."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked coldly before Hermione could say anything else.

Hermione couldn't believe how much she had missed Ron. It took all her willpower not to go running into Ron's arms. Even though he was glaring at her, Ron still produced this aura of warmth and kindness. Hermione felt her heart quicken as she looked into Ron's bright blue eyes. While Draco had gorgeous grey eyes, there was something more stunning about Ron's beautiful blue ones. Something that made Hermione's palms sweaty and her heart beat faster.

"Nothing, I just...I'm getting married..." Hermione answered him, hoping to get the worst part over with.

George, who had been holding a bottle of firewhisky, dropped it. The floor was splattered with shards of glass and firewhisky.

But Ron's reaction was the worst. He stepped back in shock, the pain on his face was easy to read.

Hermione reached out, "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry."

"Piss off." Ron managed to say before he stalked off angrily. Hermione stood there, calling after Ron hopelessly.

* * *

**A/N: Many of you have expressed concern that what Hermione did to Ron was simply unforgivable. But, you see, the way I view it is that Ron and Hermione's love is so strong that it could make it through anything. And that's kind of the point of this story. Through everything that happened, Ron and Hermione are still in love. Though neither will admit it, I think it's pretty obvious. I mean, Hermione is still thinking about Ron while she's engaged to another man!**

**Anyway, I just thought I should make that a little more clear.  
**

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reading!**


	4. Hermione's Regret

**Chapter Four: Hermione's Regret**

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco asked her gently, but Hermione could see the frustration behind his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said with what she hoped was a puzzled expression.

"Hermione, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been acting funny ever since you got back from the Burrow last week!" Draco sighed, letting his frustrations show.

Hermione feigned surprise, "Have I?"

Draco wasn't buying it though, he glared at her. "What happened at the Burrow? I thought you'd be happy you made up with Potter and Weasley."

"I am happy." Hermione assured him.

But Draco was right. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt this sad. There was a cold pain in her hurt, that had been there the moment Ron had walked away from her.

She'd tried to pretend everything was fine; she'd force a smile when wedding plans were made, she'd fake laughs when Draco would make a joke, and she would pretend to enjoy the kisses Draco gave her. But, without Ron, it all felt wrong.

"If you say so." Draco said not looking convinced.

Hermione forced a smile, "You should go. Your father will be waiting for you."

Draco nodded, gave her a quick kiss, and left.

The moment he left, Hermione sat back on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"You love Draco. Ron should be the last thing on your mind right now." Hermione scolded herself.

And it was true. She did love Draco. But she didn't get the same feeling of excitement when Draco walked into a room like she did with Ron. Her pulse didn't quicken when Draco looked at her. He didn't take her breath away when he kissed her. He didn't make her roll on the floor with laughter and joy like Ron did. Draco was no Ron.

But at the same time, there were things Draco did that Ron didn't. And Draco was good to her. He always listened to her when she needed to talk and he always knew the right thing to say. He would always surprise her with romantic gestures.

No, she was doing the right thing. Draco and her were compatible. She loved him. It wasn't the same kind of love she had with Ron. With Ron, it was an intense, crazy, exciting love where they just couldn't get enough of each other. One minute they would be fighting and the next kissing passionately. But in the end, they just fought too much, they were too different.

With Draco, Hermione was comfortable and happy. They always talked easily and made each other laugh. And he truly loved her. And this was why she and Draco worked. Their romance wasn't anything crazy and passionate but he was determined to make her happy. And that was enough for Hermione.

She would marry Draco and be happy. It was the right thing to do.

But it wasn't enough...she _needed _Ron. And she was determined to win his friendship back.

So, weeks seemed to pass by. Slowly, she repaired her relationship with Harry and Ginny. She could tell they still blamed her for their fall out, but she was trying to make up for it.

Ron, though, was a different story. He refused to speak with her. Whenever she walked into a room, he would avoid eye contact with her and make up an excuse to leave. If she ever tried cornering him, he would just ignore her and pretend she wasn't there. And the few times she did make eye contact with Ron, he was always glaring at her.

But what really hurt Hermione was when she met Ron's new girlfriend. Verity. The girl who worked at the shop for George. She was a few years older than him but he seemed to like her very much. In fact, the few times that Hermione did see Ron smile was when Verity was there. No matter how much she tried to convince herself she wasn't jealous, deep down she knew she wanted to claw Verity's eyes out.

But then she would think of Draco and guilt would wash over her. He didn't deserve this. And she was in love with Draco not Ron. Sure, she loved Ron, but she wasn't _in love_ with Ron. Not anymore, at least.

There was a reason she and Ron fought all the time. It was the world's way of telling them they're weren't meant to be together. Hermione was sure of it.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Ginny snapped at Hermione when Hermione confided her thoughts to her.

Hermione glared at Ginny. Repairing her friendship with Ginny had been difficult and things weren't exactly the same as they were before but things were getting better. Harry, on the other hand, was delighted to have Hermione back as a friend.

Hermione smiled. Harry had always been the forgiving one. He was the first to forgive her when she had gotten his firebolt taken away in their third year. And he immediately forgave Ron for not believing him when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry was even the first person to forgive Ron when Ron abandoned them when they were searching for horcruxes. It took Hermione weeks to forgive Ron for this. So she understood a little bit where Ron was coming from.

It had been a few months, and slowly Ginny seemed to have finally accepted that Hermione was now engaged to Draco. She even seemed eager for the wedding, though she would never admit that to Ron.

"Have you talked to Ron for me?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at her coldly, "I'm not getting in the middle of that. You screwed up. Now, it's your mess to fix."

Even though Ginny was being incredibly harsh, Hermione knew she deserved.

She hung her head, "You're right. I just want my old friend back."

"You'll get him back. But you know Ron." Ginny said gently, patting Hermione.

"Stop it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Ginny asked, looking utterly puzzled.

"Stop being so nice! I was horrible to you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I thought we settled this months ago. I'm over it. Anyway, I'm meeting Harry at the shop. You wanna come?" Ginny added.

"Sure." Hermione said, putting away the seating charts she had been working on. "I need a break from all this wedding planning."

Moments later, the girls apparated onto the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, outside the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. It was pretty late and the streets were almost completely empty.

Ginny pushed open the doors to the shop to reveal George and Harry behind the counter. Harry was helping George do the inventory while they chatted merrily.

"Hey, about time!" George said, looking up.

Harry, though, craned his neck around George and grinned widely at Ginny who was running toward him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately.

Ginny kissed him back enthusiastically, running her hands through his messy hair.

"They're always like this. And they've been together for _years!"_ George said, rolling his eyes, before going back to the papers in front of him.

Hermione, though, watched them with a pang of jealousy. She couldn't remember the last time Draco's face lit up just because she walked into a room. Or the last time Hermione ran into his arms like that.

"So, are you going out with us tonight?" George asked, not looking up from his papers.

"I don't know. Where are you going?" Hermione asked, seating herself in a chair by the counter.

"Lee's throwing his usual end of the week party. They're known to get pretty wild." George said, ignoring Harry and Ginny, who were snogging intensely behind him. "I don't know if you can handle it. You're not exactly miss party girl."

Hermione was slightly offended. "Hey, I've been to loads of wild parties!"

"Oh, yeah?" George smirked, obviously not believing her.

"Yes! And I don't think it's respectful for an engaged woman to be going out to a wild party without her fiance!" Hermione said, slightly scandalized.

George shrugged, "Suit yourself. I bet Malfoy goes to loads of parties without you, though."

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked him.

"Because he's Malfoy. The bloke's a prick." George said, hardly noticing the affronted look on Hermione's face.

"George, that's my fiance!" she snapped at him.

"Whatever. Ron would probably kill me if I brought you along, anyway." George said, putting away his papers in a drawer.

Hermione perked up, "Ronald's going to be there."

"Yeah, him and Verity always go." George said, locking the drawer and casting an amused look at Harry and Ginny, who were still glued together.

"Well, Georgie, it looks like you've got yourself a date to this party." Hermione grinned at him, straightening up.

George looked at her disbelievingly, "You're really coming?"

"Yes." Hermione said confidently.

George, though, didn't reply. He was watching Harry and Ginny with a look of deep disgust.

"OI! Harry that's still my sister, you know! Git!" George shouted at them.

Harry and Ginny broke apart, laughing.

"Sorry, George, I just missed her, that's all." Harry told him, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"You saw her a few hours ago!" George said indignantly.

"Well, they were very long hours." Ginny looked up at Harry fondly.

Hermione felt another pang of jealousy. She could go days without seeing Draco and they still wouldn't act quite as lovey-dovey as Harry and Ginny. She wondered if she and Draco would ever love each other the way they Harry and Ginny loved each other. Well, of course, they did, Hermione thought to herself. They were engaged, for heaven's sake!

* * *

"Ugh! What is he doing?" Hermione gaped, looking around the party in disgust.

Harry laughed. "Cheers!" he said gleefully.

"Where the bloody hell have you guys been?" Hermione heard Ron shout from somewhere behind her.

"I had to take inventory, little brother." George replied. "And look who I brought as a date!" George added brightly, pointing to Hermione.

Ron glanced at Hermione but then quickly looked back at George, acting as if she wasn't even there.

"Angelina's been looking for you." Ron yelled over the music.

George nodded cheerfully and left to go find Angelina.

"So, do you guys do this...often?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Not really. George is just always going on about how we're only young once, so we occasionally pop in." Ginny answered.

"Hello." said a dreamy voice. Luna drifted toward them.

Hermione gaped. "Luna! You come to these too?"

Luna nodded serenely. "Oh, yes, Lee's parties are an excellent place to find Nargles."

"Loony, you're still on that?" Ron snickered. Hermione smiled, she had forgotten how Ron's laughter sounded. It sent shivers up her back.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Luna observed.

"You're right. I am." Ron agreed.

"Where's Verity?" asked Ginny.

"Bathroom." Ron replied. "Hey, Loony, let's dance! You can show me that odd dance you and your nutter of a dad do!" Ron said suddenly as Hermione was about to open her mouth to talk to him.

As Luna and Ron left, Hermione looked grouchily at Ginny and Harry, "He did that on purpose."

"Tough luck, mate." Harry said sympathetically.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Hermione shouted at them a few hours later. They had been dancing at the party for quite a while, when Hermione spotted Ron in the far corner.

"Ron, can we talk?" Hermione said, upon reaching Ron.

Ron looked the other way and tried to walk back into the crowd but Hermione was quicker. She grabbed his arm and looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine." he snapped.

"Ron, how long are you going to keep avoiding me? When will you forgive me? What can I do?" Hermione hurtled the words out at him quickly, afraid he might leave.

"Just stop, Hermione." Ron said.

"Stop what? Apologizing?" Hermione said, confused.

"Yes! Stop ambushing me every chance you get and trying to apologize! It doesn't mean anything to me. In fact, the more you apologize, the less it means to me." Ron told her.

Hermione shrank back, "Then what do I do?"

"Just stay away from me. Give me some time. I just...it hurts too much to be around you." Ron said.

"But Ron..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Just-just stop, okay?" Ron told her before walking back into the dancing crowd.

Hermione felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She walked out of Lee's house in a daze, apparating back home.

"Where have you been?" Draco rushed forward, hugging Hermione.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, her mind still on Ron.

"It's nearly two in the morning! Where were you?" Draco asked, confused.

"At-at a party. You remember Lee Jordon, right? Well, his parties are infamous..." Hermione mumbled to him, not really paying attention to the conversation.

Draco looked furious. "You went to a _party?" _

Hermione nodded, gazing distantly out the window.

"So, let me get this straight. You go to this wild party with your friends without telling me. And then come back home at two in the morning!" Draco yelled at her.

This pulled Hermione out of her daze. She glared shrewdly at Draco.

"You always went out with your friends to parties and did who knows what!" Hermione retorted.

"Not recently, have I?" Draco snapped back. "We're not kids anymore, Hermione. We need to get over doing this kinda stuff."

"Well, I'm sorry I needed a night out from _you." _Hermione said coldly, stalking out.

Draco followed her, "Hermione, what's going on? You've been distant for months."

"What do you mean distant?" Hermione asked icily, walking into their bedroom.

"I mean, look at us!" Draco pointed out.

Hermione pulled on her night gown. "Our only problem is you yelling at me for hanging out with some friends. You know that's the very reason Ronald and I broke up! Because he was so hell bent on telling me what to do and who to hang out with!" Hermione shouted.

Draco froze, startled. Hermione had never told him why she and Ron had broken up.

"I'm not telling you who to hang out with. I'm telling you to at least give me some warning before you come home at two in the morning." Draco said coolly before leaving the room.

Hermione knew he had a point but she was too angry with the world to care. She got into bed grumpily, pulling on the covers. After what felt like an hour or so, Draco joined her. He knew she was still awake and they lay in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Hermione whispered suddenly.

Draco's heart sank. Of course. She was upset about Weasley.

"I don't know. The others did, didn't they?" Draco said indifferently.

"Yes, but not right away. I mean it took weeks before they fully trusted me again. And things still aren't like before." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"How do you mean?" Draco asked, frowning. From what he could tell, things were perfectly normal.

Hermione sighed, "I think they still blame me for...Ron..."

"Well, I mean, it was your fault, wasn't it?" Draco told her coldly.

He heard her suck in some breath.

"Yeah, I guess it was." she agreed sadly.

Draco frowned, "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"I love him." Hermione said solemnly.

"Like a friend, right?" asked Draco sharply.

Hermione looked at him annoyed, "Would I still be here with you if I loved him more than you?"

"No." Draco answered but he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. She didn't answer his question..._did _she love him as more than a friend? And truthfully, she _wasn't _still with him. Yes, she was there physically but her mind was elsewhere. Lately, her mind was _always _elsewhere.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Hermione announced, rolling over annoyed.

"Why'd you break up with him?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione rolled over to face him, frowning.

"We were fighting a lot. I just...I couldn't take it anymore. And then I just snapped. He told me what to do...I didn't like that. And then everybody took his side...I was just infuriated..." Hermione said slowly, remembering the nights of events. "As soon as I left, I immediately regretted it. But he didn't chase after...he didn't have to, of course...but I was just too embarrassed to go back..."

Draco contemplated this new information, "But then why didn't you agree to speak with the others?"

"I didn't want to hear that I had made a mistake...which I knew I had. And then, I felt guilty for ignoring them. I knew I had hurt them and i didn't know how to begin apologizing...and then too much time passed...it was too late..." Hermione recalled.

"Do you regret it?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him. "All of it." she answered him

Draco felt his heart sink. He wasn't sure if she mean she regretted losing Ron's friendship or love.


	5. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Chapter Five: The Rehearsal Dinner**

"So, it's going to be just our parents, right?" Draco asked Hermione casually, praying she hadn't invited the Weasleys.

"Well, no. I invited the Weasleys, Luna, and Harry." Hermione frowned at Draco.

Draco stared at Hermione. "Loony Lovegood? At our wedding rehearsal?"

"That's incredibly rude, Draco! And besides, only Ronald can call her that." Hermione said angrily.

Draco felt a twinge of irritation. "How come only _Ronald _can call her that?" Draco asked, annoyed.

Hermione shrugged, not catching the annoyance in Draco's voice. "Don't know. He's just the only one who has ever called her that to her face. And she doesn't seem to mind."

"Well, she's a weirdo." Draco said coldly.

Hermione was taken aback by how cruel Draco sounded. She hadn't heard such nastiness in his voice since Hogwarts. But she didn't like to think about her relationship with Draco back then.

"She's not that weird." Hermione said quietly.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "The girl spends her day, traveling around the world, looking for nonexistent creatures!"

"Just shut up, Draco." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Woah, what's got your wand in a knot?" Draco said angrily.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes for a moment. "Do you regret it?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco looked absolutely bewildered. "Regret what?"

"Calling me a mudblood. For years, you bullied me. Do you regret it?" Hermione inquired.

"I haven't really thought about it much...but of course I regret inflicting any pain on you." Draco said, stunned Hermione was bringing this up.

"You haven't thought about it much?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well, I don't really like to dwell on the past..." Draco tried to recover.

"Dwell on the past? This isn't something small you can just brush aside! It's not like you once told me I looked fat in a dress! You watched me get tortured and you did _nothing!_" Hermione screeched.

Draco shrank back, shocked Hermione was bringing this up after so many years.

"I barely knew you...so long ago...back then...and it was my family..." Draco sputtered.

Hermione glared at him furiously. "All these years, I thought you had changed! I thought you actually cared about me! I guess Harry and Ginny were right! You are a prick!" Hermione screamed, breathing heavily.

"Of course I care about you! I love you!" Draco pleaded.

Hermione grabbed her old beaded bag. "I can't be with you right now...don't bother looking for me..." Hermione said, stalking away.

Draco heard a crack and knew she was gone.

* * *

"You can stay in the guest room." Ginny said.

Hermione had arrived in Grimmauld Place, with her old beaded bag in one hand and her wand in the other. Harry took one look at her and understood. Now, an hour later, after Hermione had explained everything, she was just eager to get into bed.

"And don't worry about Ron." Ginny said, handing Hermione one of her nightgowns.

Hermione frowned, "Why would I be worried about him?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, slightly shocked, "Well, I mean, Ron moved in with us a few days ago..."

"What? Oh, no! I have to go! I promised him, I'd give him his space!" Hermione gasped, grabbing her things frantically.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can leave if you want, but Ron is barely home. You probably won't even see him."

With that, she strode out of the room. Hermione groaned and rolled onto her bed.

After hours of trying to force herself into sleep, Hermione finally got up and decided to go into the kitchen for some water. The house was in complete darkness as she strode blindly into the kitchen, bumping into someone.

"ARH!" Ron screamed. Hermione jumped back startled, shrieking.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron panted, turning on the lights.

"What do you mean? You're the one who screamed like a little girl and scared me out of my wits!" Hermione gasped, her heart still beating fast.

"Who walks around the house in the dark?" Ron demanded, temporarily forgetting he wasn't speaking with Hermione.

"I needed a drink. What are _you _doing roaming around in the dark?" Hermione replied, still clutching her chest. _  
_

"Me? I live here. What are you_ even_ doing here?" Ron said, still breathing heavily.

Hermione bit her lip. "Ron, I'm so sorry. Draco and I had a fight...and I needed a place to stay. I had no idea you were living here. I know I promised I'd give you your space..." Hermione rambled on.

"It's fine. I was just getting some water too." Ron interrupted her, speaking curtly.

"Oh, okay then." Hermione squeaked.

Ron walked past her.

"Ron, wait! Congratulations." Hermione called.

Ron turned, "For what?"

"Well, I never congratulated you on becoming an Auror. I know you worked really hard. And you deserve it. You and Harry both. " Hermione said before turning around quickly.

"Thank you." said Ron utterly perplexed. "I heard you've been doing really well in your department too."

Hermione nodded not wanting Ron to accuse her of ambushing him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ron said suddenly. Hermione jumped back, she hadn't realized he was still there.

"Sure." she said suspiciously.

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment, wondering where to begin. "I loved you more than anything. I did everything in my power to make you happy. How could you just choose Malfoy over me?" Ron asked quietly, trying to sound indifferent.

"I didn't chose him. Draco just came into my life at the right time. He came to me after I had lost the love of my life. I was vulnerable." Hermione told him truthfully.

Ron looked at her disbelievingly. "I wasn't the love of your life." He mumbled.

"Yes you were." Hermione stated.

There was an awkward silence in which Ron took in what Hermione had said.

Ron went a bit pink. "I really loved you, you know. I'm sorry I've been such a git, but I'm just hurt Hermione. I tried to win you over for years. I loved you so much. We were so happy together. And you throw it all away because of one fight. I just thought I meant more to you than that."

Hermione blinked. "You meant the world to me." she whispered.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, you didn't love me. Not like you love Malfoy. And I've accepted that."

"Ron Weasley, don't you ever say that again! You were the love of my life. There's no one I've ever loved more than you. Not even Draco." Hermione said sharply.

The corner of Ron's mouth twitched a bit. "You're just saying that because you two are in a fight. But tomorrow, you'll wake up and think differently."

"No, I won't. Because no matter how hard I try, I can't stop comparing Draco to you."

"Don't do this, Hermione. Don't you think you've already put me through enough hell over the years." Ron said softly.

"I just want us to be friends again." Hermione cried.

Ron looked at Hermione wistfully. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but that'll never happen. I've accepted that you're back in my family's life and I've even accepted that you'll be in my life. But we can't ever be friends. Just like I can't ever truly be happy for you. Maybe if you were getting married to some bloke you met at work or even Krum. But Malfoy? No. I can't just forgive you for that. Not this time." Ron said, before turning back around and leaving the room.

Hermione stared at her glass of water, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Malfoy asked her coldly.

"None of your business. Now, I'm just hear to pick up my things for the wedding rehearsal. We can talk about it later." Hermione said icily, pushing past Draco.

"So there's still going to be a wedding?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione paused, seriously contemplating this. "I don't know if there's even going to be an _us._" Hermione whispered.

"Because of Weasley." Draco concluded.

"No, because last night I saw a side of you, that I haven't seen since Hogwarts. And that really scares me." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice level.

Draco glared at her. "Did you see Weasley last night?"

"If you are talking about Ronald, then yes I did. We had a short conversation. But that's it." Hermione replied coolly, opening the drawers to her dresser.

"You still love him." Draco accused.

Hermione glared at Draco, "We can talk about this later. Now, Mum and Dad don't like using magic much but I think we need to because they can't exactly get into Diagon Alley without it..." Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Are we picking Jean and Harold up?" Draco asked coldly, referring to Hermione's parents. His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. She had never denied being in love with Ron.

"I was going to ask Molly to take them up, but since she's not coming..." Hermione trailed off.

"The Weasleys aren't coming?" Draco asked sharply.

Hermione glared at him, "No, they're not. And it's all your fault!"

"My fault? What did _I _ do!" Draco said, looking affronted.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's your Dad trying kill Ginny with Riddle's diary or your auntie killing Sirius. Oh! Maybe it was your lot setting that horrid snake after Arthur!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco looked like he very much wanted to kick something. "You know they're lot aren't that innocent! Your dear old Molly killed my aunt!" Draco bellowed.

"After all the lives she took and ruined, Mrs. Weasley did us all a favor." Hermione said viciously.

"I'll see you at the restaurant." Draco spat before disapparating.

* * *

"Hermione! I am not going! I told you, I never wanted to see Lucius' face again! I am already dreading having to see him at the wedding." Ginny said haughtily._  
_

"Oh, please, Ginny. I can't face Draco alone. I'm not even sure there's going to be a wedding anymore!" Hermione pleaded.

Ginny looked guiltily at Hermione. "I just can't stand that family. Can't you just face them without me? And it's not like you'll be alone. Luna and your parents will be there."

"Oh, alright. But I have an odd feeling in my stomach that this won't turn out well." Hermione said tensely.

* * *

"Ooh, this is a very nice looking restaurant." Luna said dreamily.

"Oh, yes. Excellent! Are those Draco's parents?" Jean, Hermione's mother, pointed out excitedly.

"Erm...yes..." Hermione said anxiously.

"Mother, Father, these are Hermione's parents. Jean and Harold Granger." Draco drawled. Hermione had never noticed how annoying it was that he did that.

"Nice to meet you!" Harold said cheerfully.

"Yes, we've been...looking forward to this." said Lucius smoothly.

"And this is Luna Lovegood. She's an old friend of mine." Hermione announced, glaring at Draco, who was eyeing Luna with disgust.

After they were all seated, Hermione looked around the table nervously. Luna was telling Hermione's parents about the many creatures she had encountered on her travels. Narcissa was simpering over Draco while Lucius watched Hermione coldly.

"Is there something the matter, Lucius?" Hermione asked politely.

"Not at all." he replied just as politely. "I was just marveling at the fact that there are muggles in Diagon Alley. I must have a word with the ministry about this...It's outrageous..."

Hermione's parents looked at each other apprehensively.

"Hermione, are we need allowed here?" they asked.

"Of course you are!" Draco snapped, giving his father a dirty look.

Hermione gave him a grateful look but he was refusing to catch her eye.

"Lucius, shut up!" Narcissa hissed.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Harold Granger asked angrily.

"Not at all." he sneered at them.

"That's enough! If you have some issues with us, I beg you, tell us!" Harold Granger said furiously.

"I will not be yelled at by a muggle like yourself. Sit down." Lucius said rudely.

"Shut up, Lucius! I knew you had a problem with me, but honestly, to take it out on my parents? Have you no class? May I remind you that if it weren't for me and my friends, you would probably still be rotting in a cell in Azkaban!" Hermione said in a dangerously low voice.

Lucius suddenly stood up, "I'm sorry, Draco. But I simply cannot do this. Come, Narcissa." He strode out of the restaurant.

"I am so sorry." Narcissa said before running after her husband.

"I'll take you guys home." Hermione mumbled to her parents after a minute. "I'm so sorry about this."

Harold shook his head, "None of this is your fault. Well, let's get going now. It was great meeting you, Luna!"

"You too." Luna said cheerfully as they left.

Draco looked awkwardly at Luna who was sipping her drink dreamily.

"Erm...we should get going...don't worry about it...I'll pay..." Draco told her.

"You know she does love you." Luna suddenly said to him earnestly.

Draco looked taken aback, "Hermione? Well, I suppose so. We are getting married after all."

"But I don't understand why, though. You were rather horrible to her." Luna said serenely.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I always thought she would end up with Ronald. But I guess she loved you more." Luna said more to herself than to Draco.

Draco gazed at Luna in wonder.

"You really think she loves me more than Ron?" he finally asked.

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. She _is _marrying you, isn't she?"

Draco grinned, "Yeah, she is. You know, Luna, you're not so bad."

Luna appeared to not have heard Draco, "I think I could go for some of these tarts. They look rather tasty."

Draco was in such a good mood that he even joined Luna in eating the tarts.

* * *

"So, I guess we need to talk." Hermione said, walking through the front door.

"Are your parents okay?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him funny. "Yeah, they're fine...a bit angry...but fine."

"I'll tell father to apologize." Draco promised sweetly.

Hermione glared at him. "What so now you decide to be nice Draco again?"

"I'm sorry. But we both said some horrible things. Let's just put it behind us, okay?" Draco said.

But Hermione didn't want to put it behind her. She wanted to know why and how Draco could treat her the way he did.

Hermione couldn't help but think that Ron was right. Draco had been so horrible to her and she had forgiven him so easily. While Ron had done nothing but love her, and she repays him but throwing it in his face.

"Okay." Hermione said dully, knowing there was no way to get Ron back now.

Draco beamed and gave her a deep kiss which Hermione only absentmindedly returned, her thoughts still on Ron.


	6. Hermione's Dreams

**Chapter Six: Hermione's Dreams**

Hermione pulled the covers over her, not thinking about her wedding the next day, but of Ron Weasley.

_It was a nice, warm day. The sun was beating down on them, while a light breeze cooled them off. _

_Hermione was clutching Ron tightly while he sobbed in her arms. She looked down frightened; Ron had never cried like this in front of her. In the seat beside her, Harry sat, hugging Ginny. Hermione looked on as Ginny too was sobbing into Harry. Being raised in a family with all boys had toughened Ginny up. It was difficult to make Ginny cry this hard. _

_"He's in a better place, now. He's with my mum and dad. I bet him and my dad are reminiscing right now about all the crazy jokes they pulled at school." Harry murmured into Ginny's ear, tears trickling down his own thin face._

_Ron, too, was listening to Harry, smiling slightly as he pictured James Potter and Fred Weasley discussing all the pranks they pulled and all the secret passageways they discovered. Hermione stroked his hair, trying her best not to cry. _

_And so it went on. Hermione had never felt so horrible in her entire life. They watched as Fred's body was lowered into the ground slowly. Hermione studied Fred's face, her heart shattering. It was the last time she would ever see him._

_"I should have done something. We were standing right there!" Ron whispered frantically to Hermione as Fred's body disappeared from sight._

_Hermione gripped Ron's shoulder, making sure he was looking her in the eye. "There was no way to know that Fred was going to die. He would hate to see you sit there and blame yourself. He's probably rolling his eyes right now telling you to get a grip of yourself." Hermione said seriously to him. _

_Ron smiled, "He's probably real happy right now. He's with Harry's parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, everyone..." _

_Hermione nodded encouragingly, "I bet he and Sirius are having a real laugh up there. They always were up for a good joke."_

_Ron's smile faltered as he watched George sobbing into his parents. "He'd want me to be strong. For George." _

_"That's right. Just like I'm going to be strong for you." Hermione assured him, squeezing his hand._

Hermione smiled to herself in her sleep, remembering how strong and brave Ron was. How he matured after Fred's death, becoming George's rock. Hermione doubted George would have gotten through Fred's death without Ron. Slowly, her dream transitioned to a different memory.

_"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, cuddling into Ron's arms._

_"Andromeda's house. He tries to visit Teddy as often as he can." Ron answered, yawning._

_"I bet he'll miss Teddy when we all have to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said wistfully._

_Ron frowned, "Why do we have to go back to Hogwarts?"_

_"Well, to finish school, of course." Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows._

_"You do realize Kingsley offered all of us a spot in the auror training program, don't you?" Ron asked._

_"Well, yes, but I just assumed we would all want to finish school first."_

_Ron gave a hollow laugh, "Hermione we've seen and done things most fully grown wizards have never even heard of!"_

_"So, you're not coming back, then?" _

_"No. Neither is Harry. Are you going?" Ron asked._

_"I have to." Hermione said looking into Ron's deep blue eyes._

_Ron looked confused, "But you've been accepted into the training program..."_

_"Ronald, I don't fancy being an Auror." Hermione told him slowly._

_"So, that means we're spending an entire year apart." Ron said, not fully comprehending his own words._

_"Yes, but we'll make it. I know we will." Hermione said confidently. _

_Ron smiled, "Yeah, we will. I love you too much to let you go that easily." _

_Hermione's eyes widened. "You what?"_

_It was the first time Ron had said that to her. Hermione always knew he had felt this way, but it was still nice to hear._

_"I love you." Ron said again, tugging Hermione closer to him._

_Hermione grinned to herself, "I love you too." She said snuggling in closer to him._

_"I know." he mumbled, kissing her._

Draco heard Hermione mumble an 'i love you' in her sleep. He rolled over smiling, sure that it was meant toward him. Meanwhile, Hermione's dreams about Ron continued.

_"Absolutely ridiculous! You can't just say that to a child!" Hermione warned Ron._

_Ron rolled his eyes, "Teddy's just a baby. I doubt he understood anything I said."_

_"But still! You can't just say things like that in front of a baby!" Hermione yelled at him._

_"Hermione, it was just a swear word." _

_"One that you kept repeating, knowing full well Teddy was sitting on your lap! What happens if he repeats it? Galloping Gargoyles! What if Andromeda hears him? What would she say?" Hermione worried. _

_"Galloping Gargoyles?" Ron snickered. _

_Hermione glared at him, "Ronald, you are the most immature, irresponsible prick I've had the misfortune of meeting!"_

_"You mean that you've ever had the misfortune of loving." Ron corrected her, grinning._

_Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him, "Yes. That I've ever had the misfortune of loving." she whispered before kissing him intensely. _

Hermione snuggled into her pillow, while her dreams kept shifting from different memories of Ron.

_"You know, I've been thinking." Ron said, shoving a spoonful of porridge in his mouth. Hermione winced at her boyfriend's eating habits._

_"About what?" she asked._

_"Us." he replied simply._

_Hermione grinned, "What about us?"_

_"Well, we're both still living with our parents. And we're both ready to move out." Ron continued._

_Hermione looked up beaming, knowing where this was going. _

_"So, maybe we should find a place together." Ron proposed. _

_"Oh, Ron, that what be wonderful!"_

_"Really?" Ron asked, looking surprised. _

_"Yes!" she said, running into his lap. She sat herself comfortably on top of him before kissing him._

Draco watched Hermione sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about. Whatever it was, it was making her very happy.

_"Romeo Odysseus? What the bloody hell kind of name is that?" Ron exclaimed, disgusted._

_"Romeo from Romeo and Juliet! It was my favorite play growing up. And my father always read Odysseus to me before bed. He went on all these great adventures and he was such a brave man!" Hermione said dreamily. "It's such a great books!"_

_"Never heard of it." Ron shrugged._

_"Well, of course you haven't! It's muggle literature, isn't it. But, oh, Ron, you should read it! Romeo and Juliet...it's so beautiful and tragic." Hermione gushed._

_"What's it about?" Ron asked, shoving sausages in his mouth._

_"Two lovers! They come from feuding families but fall in love anyway. But the tragic part is they both end up killing themselves in order to be together." Hermione told him sadly. _

_Ron choked on his sausages, "You want to name our son after a bloke who kills himself? That's mental!"_

_Hermione gave a him a dirty look._

_"You two aren't even having a baby! Why does it matter?" said George indignantly. Then he froze staring at them. "Wait a minute. Are you?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. We're not even married yet!"_

_"Hermione just likes to be prepared." said Ron swallowing his food._

_"Oh, well, then I agree with Ron. Romeo Odysseus is a stupid name. The poor kid will get picked on for years!" George agreed. _

_"How about Hugo?" Ron suggested._

_"Hugo." Hermione tested it out. "I like it." she smiled. _

"Hugo." muttered Hermione in her sleep, smiling. Draco, who had fallen asleep, stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

_"So, when are you two getting married?" Jean Granger asked them excitedly._

_Hermione gagged on her tea and Ron choked on his food._

_"Mum!" Hermione said, turning slightly pink._

_"Well, you've been dating for quite a while. I think it's an appropriate question." Jean said. _

_Ron grinned, "If it were up to me, we'd have gotten married already. But you know our Hermione. She always has to think things through. She says we're too young to be starting a family." _

_"Well, you don't have to start a family as soon as you get married!" Jean Granger rationalized. _

_"That's what I said!" Ron agreed._

_Hermione looked back and forth from her mother to her boyfriend, utterly speechless._

_"Ron, you aren't even out of the Auror training program! We can barely afford the place we're living at now." Hermione pointed out. _

_Ron shrugged, "Whatever you say. But rest assured Hermione Granger, some day I'm going to marry you."_

_Jean beamed at Ron. Hermione wasn't sure whether to kiss him or hit him on the head. _

"Hermione, get up!" Ginny said, tugging on Hermione. "You need to start getting ready! You're wedding starts in less than two hours!"


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter Seven: The Wedding**

Hermione, her mind still on her dreams about Ron, followed Ginny as she led her into a beautiful rectangular room. Every wall was covered in long, elegant mirrors. Luna, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger stood in the center of the room, beaming at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was too distracted to even acknowledge the others in the room.

Ginny sat Hermione down, pulling out Sleekeazy's Hair potion, and rubbing generous amounts over Hermione's hair. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger pulled out the make up bag, dabbing Hermione's face with liners and blushes. Luna, meanwhile, watched them dreamily, occasionally helping Ginny. Hermione barely listened as the women chattered happily around her.

"You look gorgeous." Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, ignoring the others completely. It had been a few hours since Hermione arrived and she was nearly ready. Ginny had just finished helping her into her dress.

"Is everything ready?" Hermione asked nervously.

Narcissa nodded, "Everything is in place. All the guests have arrived. Are you just about finished?"

"Yes, I think so." Hermione said, dreading the time she had to leave this room.

"How about I give you ten minutes. I'lll come back and get you." Narcissa offered, noticing Hermione tapping her feet nervously.

As Narcissa left the room, Hermione looked herself in the mirrors. Ginny had managed to tame Hermione's wild hair and put it into an elegant knot. Her dress fit her like glove, showing off her curves. And her make up made her look positively stunning.

"You look beautiful." Mrs. Granger said in awe, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Hermione tried to force a smile but she couldn't even manage that. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Mrs. Granger, sensing her daughter's hesitation, cupped her daughter's face in her hands so that they were looking straight at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter seriously.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "No!"

Ginny smirked knowingly but stopped immediately when Mrs. Weasley gave her a warning look.

"It's because of Ronald." Luna said matter-of-factly. Ginny started grinning again, knowing Luna was dead on.

Mrs. Weasley looked sharply at Hermione. "Is this true?"

"I never stopped loving him. I could never be happy with Draco. I could never be happy with anyone else. It's Ron. It's always been Ron." Hermione told them, tears streaming down her face.

Ginny looked like she had won a million dollars. Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure whether to be happy or not.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mrs. Granger demanded.

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"Go get him!" Ginny was positively beaming. Hermione didn't need telling twice. She ran out the room, not even bothering to take off her dress.

"Do you think that's wise? I love Hermione but do you remember last time she and Ronald were together? She broke his heart." Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter.

"Now, Molly, really!" Mrs. Granger said furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jean. It's just...I don't want my son getting her hurt again." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Well, who's to say it won't work out this time?" Mrs. Granger snapped.

"Who's to say it will?" Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"I don't think that's our biggest problem right now." Ginny interrupted them.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Well, who's going to be the one to tell Malfoy his fiance made a run for it?" Ginny asked, looking positively delighted at thought of being the one to tell him.

* * *

Ron was sitting on the couch, drinking firewhisky, thinking about Hermione. About this time right now she would be getting married. He took another swig of firewhisky, hating her for doing this to him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ron frowned. Who could possibly be here right now?

He slowly made his way to the door, trying to compose himself. He slowly opened the door.

Hermione stood there, looking beautiful in her wedding dress, but then again, to Ron she always looked beautiful.

There was a shocked silence in which Ron took in everything he was seeing.

"Hello, Ron." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married right now?" Ron couldn't help but sound bitter.

"Yeah, I expect so." Hermione answered.

"Well, then, why aren't you?" Ron said, slightly impatiently.

"Because I was marrying the wrong person. I don't love Draco." Hermione told him.

Ron looked at her coldly. "Yeah, well, then, who _do_ you love?"

"You." Hermione said simply.

"Me?"

"Yes."

Ron closed his eyes. "Hermione, go back to your wedding."

"No." Hermione said defiantly. "I don't want Draco. I want you."

"Yeah, well, it's too late! You don't get it, do you? I spent a year pining for you! Waiting for you to realize we were meant to be together. And now, it's too late. I've moved on. I'm with Verity now. And believe it or not, she makes me happy. And it feels pretty damn nice to feel happy for once. I'm not throwing that away for you. Who knows if you won't wake up tomorrow, deciding you made a mistake?" Ron told her angrily.

"I won't leave you." promised Hermione. "And we were happy once. Who's to say we can't be as happy again? You don't love Verity. I know you don't." Hermione said.

"I may not love Verity now, but who knows, maybe someday I could. And she's been good to me. I spent over a year feeling miserable because of you! And for the first time, I'm finally feeling happy. And suddenly you come strolling into my life again, making me feel miserable all over again! It's not fair, Hermione! I can't keep going back to you whenever you decide I'm good enough. I don't deserve it." Ron yelled at her, panting.

Ron tried to close the door in her face, but she blocked him.

"Ron, I was with Draco for a year and I felt nothing. Nothing compared to what I feel when I'm with you. And do you know why that is? Because there's only one person for me. And that's you. I'll let you be with Verity because I know the same thing will happen. You'll eventually realize that there's only one person for you too. And that's me. I'm not letting you go that easily, Ron. I'm fighting for you this time." Hermione told him calmly.

Ron looked at her for a moment, before he closed the door slowly. After a minute or so he heard a crack and he knew Hermione was gone. He sank down to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Ginny strode down the aisle, looking as if Christmas had come early. Everyone in the seats looked curiously at her. Harry jumped up from his seat and joined her.

"What's taking so long?" Harry murmured in her ear.

"You're about to find out!" Ginny whispered.

They had reached the end of the aisle where Draco stood looking at them curiously.

"Where's Hermione?" he hissed.

"Gone." said Ginny simply.

It took a moment for these words to sink in. But then Harry gaped at her while Draco looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Draco said sharply.

Ginny grinned, "She left. Said she didn't want to marry you."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the look of glee on Ginny's face.

Lucius strode over to them as Draco looked at Ginny in horror.

"What's going on?" he asked coolly.

"Hermione left your sorry excuse for a son. So, if you excuse me and Harry, we really should be going. I'm actually kind of hungry. Do want to go to lunch?" Ginny asked Harry, taking his hand and turning her back on Lucius and Draco. Draco looked horrorstruck while Lucius looked furious.

"You didn't have to look so happy." Harry smirked at her as they made their way back down the aisle.

Ginny shrugged, "That was nothing compared to trying to kill my boyfriend and giving me a diary that possessed me for a year."

"So, what happened exactly?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Hermione couldn't go through with it. She still loves Ron. She's probably with him right now." Ginny said, beaming.

Harry smiled at her. "You know this feels nice."

"What?"

"Walking down the aisle with you." Harry said.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"


	8. The Accident

**Chapter Eight: The Accident**

"Aren't you even going to talk to me?" asked Draco coldly as he watched Hermione throw clothes in her trunk.

Hermione who was hastily closing her trunk jumped up startled. She hadn't realized Draco had been standing there.

"I didn't know you were here." she said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Am I gonna get an explanation?" Draco asked again, determined to get an answer.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Draco, but..."

"Don't apologize. Just tell me why." Draco interrupted, glaring at her.

"We wouldn't have been happy together. We don't love each other like we thought we did." Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with him.

Draco laughed derisively. "Don't you mean _you_ don't love me like you thought you did?"

"Fine. I wasn't happy, okay. I could never be happy...at least, not with you." Hermione said, anxious to leave.

Draco looked as if he had just swallowed Stinksap.

"It's because of Weasley. I know it is."

Hermione hesitated. "I wouldn't have been happy with you even if...even if I didn't love Ron...it just wasn't meant to be."

There was a silence in which Hermione looked sadly at Draco and Draco glared at her.

"I think you should go." Draco told her finally.

Hermione looked slightly relieved he was allowing her to go. She scurried past him, clutching her trunk tightly.

"I really am sorry about all those years I bullied you." Draco said before she could leave.

Hermione turned around.

"No you're not. I know you want to think that...but it's not true. It's just your personality, Draco. And it's not your fault. It's how you were raised." Hermione told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped.

"It means, you were raised to think you were better than muggleborns...and as much as you hate to admit it, you think it's true." Hermione said wistfully, as if she pitied Draco's way of thinking.

Draco gaped at her. "How could you say that? I almost _married _you! And _you are _a muggleborn!"

"But a part of you-and don't try to deny it-always thought you were better than me. And it's not like you're nice to any other muggleborns. Only me." Hermione explained to him.

"Rubbish. You're making up excuses for leaving me. Just tell me the truth. You left because of Weasley." Draco said angrily.

"Draco, I _do _love Ron. But he's not the only reason I left you. Like I said, it wasn't meant to be." Hermione said gently. "I'm sure in a few years you'll agree with me when you're getting married to someone else."

"Are you with _him _now?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. But that's really beside the point."

Draco felt a vindictive pleasure in the fact that Hermione wasn't getting her happily ever after with Weasley.

"Good. Even Weasley can do better than _you."_ Draco said cruelly.

Hermione smiled at him wryly. "I suppose you're right. I did treat him rather badly. Much like you're treating me right now."

"Of course I'm treating you badly! You left me...on our wedding day! Do you even realize how much embarrassment and shame you caused me?" Draco shouted at her.

"Yes, I do. You caused me shame and embarrassment every chance you got when we were younger." Hermione told him. "But the difference is that I truly am sorry for the pain I've caused you and Ronald."

"Well, I'm sorry too!" Draco yelled, annoyed she was still bringing up their past.

Hermione considered him for a second. "If you really are sorry, then thank you, Draco."

Draco glared at her, irritated that she could be so calm.

"I think you should go." he spat.

Hermione nodded. And with a _crack_, she was gone.

* * *

"You told me all you needed was time. I gave you plenty of time! What do you want from me?" Hermione pleaded with Ron.

"Well, I said that before you went and declared your love for me. Honestly, Hermione, that kind of freaks a bloke out." Ron told her slightly exasperated.

They had been having the same argument for weeks and he always told her the same thing: that he wanted to make things work with Verity. But Hermione was relentless. That was actually one of the things Ron loved about her. She was so stubborn and persistent. When she wanted something, she worked her ass off to get it.

When she wanted elves to get more rights, she started S.P.E.W. and now she was working for the ministry, campaigning to give them their rights. When Umbridge refused to teach them Defense, Hermione fought back Umbridge by starting a secret organization in which they learned Defense. And that's what she was doing with Ron now. She was fighting for him.

It took all of Ron's will power not to give into her. But he couldn't quite forget the last time they were together that easily. She had hurt him beyond measure. It took him months to finally start moving on. And then she breaks his heart all of over again by announcing she was going to marry his enemy. The bloke who had tortured and bullied them for years. He still hadn't quite forgiven her for that one yet.

Verity was no Hermione but she made him laugh and she was a nice girl. Ron could be happy with her.

"It's the truth! And I know you feel the same way." Hermione said stubbornly.

Ron glared at her. "Would you quit telling me how I feel?"

"Well, someone has to since you clearly can't tell for yourself." she snapped.

"What do you expect from me? You show up at my door step, still in your wedding dress, I might add, tell me you love me, and then what? You want me to go riding off into the sunset with you?"

"No, I want you to be honest with me!"

Ron groaned. "I am being honest with you! Hermione, get this through your head: I'm with Verity! Not you!"

"Just tell me you don't love me and I swear I'll leave you alone." Hermione promised.

Ron opened his mouth but nothing came out. Hermione grinned at him triumphantly.

"Would you two shut up already! We both know you're in love. Can you let the rest of us eat dinner in peace?" George shouted from the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione froze, their eyes widening. They hadn't realized anyone was at the Burrow.

"How long have you been here?" Ron called into the next room, his face was so red that it resembled a tomato.

"About ten minutes." Ginny said in a bored voice.

Ron marched into the kitchen and Hermione followed him apprehensively.

"How come none of you lot told us you were here!" Ron shouted, walking in the kitchen to find his entire family sitting at the table.

Bill shrugged, "Neither of you would tell us what's going on so we decided to listen in and find out for ourselves. But it got boring after a while."

Hermione buried her head in her hands, completely embarrassed that everyone had been listening to Ron reject her...again.

"I tried to tell you, mate. But they wouldn't let me." Harry said guiltily, pointing to George and Ginny.

Ron rounded on them but the two looked completely unabashed.

"Ron, dear, you really shouldn't be shouting like that." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to calm to calm Ron down, while she sliced up treacle tarts for everyone.

Ron's face flushed but he continued glaring at his family in anger.

"Just be thankful Verity isn't here." George said brightly as his mum handed him a plate.

"Don't you guys dare tell her!" Ron said, waggling his finger at George.

"Tell her what? That you're still in love with Hermione and just won't admit it?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're not stupid."

Ron cursed at Ginny loudly.

Mrs. Weasley whipped her head up sharply. "Alright. That's enough! All of you. Now, you are all going to sit down and eat your treacle tarts quietly."

George looked like he was about to protest but Bill elbowed him sharply. They all sat there quietly, eating their desserts. Ron sat down at the table, fuming.

"Oh, dear! I didn't feed the chickens!" Mrs. Weasley gasped suddenly, running outside.

The moment she left the room everyone burst into talk and accusations.

"Quit being a prat, Ron!"

"I am really sorry, mate."

"Just dump Verity already!"

"What's holding you back?"

Ron was shouting at all of them, telling them it was nobody's business. Hermione finally poked her head out from her hands, her face still burning red.

"Guys!" she squeaked. No one paid her any attention. "Guys!" she shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Please, this is between me and Ron..."

She hated the pitying looks they were giving her but they all agreed and sat down quietly. Ginny looked like she wanted to hit Ron but decided against it when Harry threw her a warning look.

Hermione couldn't stand being in there with all of them. She mumbled an excuse and left quickly. The moment she was out of sight, though, everyone glared at Ron.

"What?" Ron huffed.

"Nothing, mate." Harry said, throwing the others dirty looks.

Bill and Ginny looked like they wanted to say something but caught the look in Harry's face and they went back to their food begrudgingly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you spend months pining after Hermione, wishing she would take you back?" George said, ignoring the kick Harry had given him.

Ron's ears were red. That was always a bad sign.

"That was before she almost married Malfoy." Ron said quietly.

George looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it when he saw the look of misery on Ron's face.

"So, how's Fleur doing since Dominique was born?" Harry asked Bill hastily, changing the subject.

"Oh, great! Dominique is just as beautiful as her sister and mother." Bill said fondly. "Anyway, we're going down to France for a bit. Fleur's dad can't get off work to come and see the baby. So, we decided we'll go pay her family a visit. And I think we might go down to see Charlie in Romania."

The talk swiftly changed to Dominique and Ron gave Harry a grateful smile.

* * *

"So, have you seen him at all lately?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I saw him and his mum the other day." Hermione shuddered, remembering the encounter.

"What'd they say?"

"Not much. Narcissa bumped into me purposely and said something about mudbloods." Hermione recalled.

Ginny looked outraged. "Narcissa! But I thought she was alright!"

"Ginny, I left her son at the alter. I don't think she's exactly fond of me anymore." Hermione said placatingly.

Ginny was still fuming. "Well, there's no need to call you a...a you-know-what!"

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? It's like I said to Ron and Harry, I am a mudblood and proud of it!"

Ginny looked at Hermione in disbelief but didn't say anything.

"So did _Draco_ say anything?" Ginny asked finally.

"No, he just looked at me coldly. Which I can't blame him either." Hermione remembered.

"Yeah, I guess...So, any luck with Ron?"

Hermione looked at her gloomily. "Nope. He just keeps telling me that he wants to be with Verity."

Ginny patted her sympathetically. "At least he's speaking to you, though, right?"

"I guess..." Hermione said uncertainly. The only times she and Ron did speak, they ended up arguing about being together.

* * *

"...wants me to go have tea with her...Hermione are you even listening to me?" Neville asked.

Hermione looked up, surprised that Neville was still talking.

"Still thinking about Ron?" Neville asked understandingly.

"No!" Hermione said a bit too quickly.

"You need to do something to take your mind off of him." Neville said wisely.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You could come with me to visit Professor Sprout on Sunday." he suggested.

"I don't think tea is going to take my mind off of Ron." Hermione said gloomily.

"We're not _just _having tea! I'm going to the forest to help her find some new poisonous plants that have been killing the animals! It's actually quite dangerous. You'll really have to focus on what you're doing." Neville said excitedly.

Hermione sighed. It's not like she had anything else to do. "Okay."

"Great. I'll owl Professor Sprout and tell her you're coming! She'll be delighted!" Neville said joyfully.

* * *

Hermione cheered along with the others as Ginny scored, sending the quaffle zooming into the hoop. They were all at Ginny's game and Hermione was impressed at how easily Ginny passed the quaffle to her teammates.

"She's amazing!" Hermione breathed to Harry.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she." Harry said proudly.

"Blimey, imagine how proud Freddie would be to see this." George said sadly.

Hermione, along with the others, felt a cold pang in their chest as they realized Fred's absence. They all watched Ginny in silence, imagining what Fred would say if he were there.

"Well, I say tomorrow we all have a small get-together to celebrate Ginny's wonderful playing!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, trying to get George's mind off of Fred.

"Brilliant idea, Molly!" Mr. Weasley said, catching on.

"We'll be there." Harry promised.

"Wouldn't miss it." Ron agreed.

"What about you, Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

Hermione looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't. I promised Neville I would spend the day with him tomorrow."

Ron, who had been avoiding looking at Hermione the entire game, whipped his head around sharply. "Is it a date?"

"Of course not! Neville's one of my oldest friends." Hermione said, slightly exasperated. But she couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she realized Ron was jealous.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron demanded.

"We're having tea with Professor Sprout and then helping her find some poisonous plants or something like that." Hermione told him.

Ron seemed to be satisfied with this answer because he nodded and turned back around to watch the game. Hermione caught Harry's eye and they both looked away quickly, grinning.

After a few minutes, Ron turned around again.

"Hey, be careful." he warned her.

Hermione looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"Nothing good can come out of going in the Forbidden Forest." Ron told her.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said, touched that Ron was worried about her safety.

"You'll be fine?" Ron repeated blankly.

"Yeah. Nothings gonna happen." Hermione replied coolly.

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Name one time that we went into the Forbidden Forest and something bad didn't happened?"

Hermione thought about it and realized that Ron was right. She couldn't recall one time where going into the Forbidden Forest hadn't put them in a dangerous situation.

"First year, Harry is almost attacked by Quirrel. Second year, me and Harry are attacked by those bloody spiders. Fifth year, a heard of centaurs attack you and Harry. Fourth year, Crouch attacks Krum and then kills his own father! And he came pretty damn close to hurting Harry." Ron reminded her, ticking off events with his fingers. "I can name a thousand more."

"Ronald, I can take care of myself. We spent a year running after Horcruxes! I think I've faced worse than some little plant." Hermione told him sharply.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Ron said in a worried voice.

Hermione wanted to argue but found that she couldn't.

"I promise." she said finally.

* * *

"So, what exactly are these plants?" Hermione asked Professor Sprout as they strode down the Hogwarts grounds.

"Oh, I have no idea, to be honest with you. Hagrid and I are thinking that they must be a new kind of breed. But anyway, we just need to find these plants before anymore animals get poisoned." Professor Sprout told them. "Now, since we haven't yet got a clue how this plant's poison works, I don't want either of you touching it. Use gloves."

Neville looked excited at the prospect of discovering a new plant species but Hermione cast the forest an apprehensive look.

"Nervous?" Neville asked her.

"I haven't exactly had pleasant experiences in the forest." Hermione told him, thinking about what Ron had said.

"Since when has that ever stopped you three from sneaking in there?" Neville asked her smirking.

Hermione grinned, realizing this was very true. She had never been scared of the forest before, why should be afraid now?

"Hello, Hermione!" Hagrid beamed as he came out of his hut.

"Hagrid! I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Well, don't dawdle. Come on!" Professor Sprout beckoned them all forward.

An hour later, Hermione found herself pining through the forest floor, examining a white little plant.

"Oh! This one is burning through my glove!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing the plant on the ground. Everyone rushed to her, examining the small plant. Professor Sprout picked up the small plant and threw it swiftly back on the ground.

"These gloves aren't strong enough." she said grimly, pulling out her Dragon Hyde gloves instead. "No one dare pick up these plants unless you're wearing Dragon Hyde gloves. I want you to collect them carefully. I'll examine them later and see if I can find some sort of cure or way of handling them."

Hermione nodded, pulling on the different gloves. She followed Neville into a clearing with a garden full of these white plants.

"Oh, my, these will take a while to pick out." Hermione gasped.

Neville nodded, "Better get to work."

While Hermione did find this rather frustrating, it did take her mind off Ron. She had to be very careful not to touch the plants directly. And so, this left very little time to think about Ron.

"Need help?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione and Neville got up and nodded. Hagrid chuckled and bent down to pick up the plants. Neville followed to do the same, but tripped and grabbed Hermione's robes to keep himself from falling.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Neville squeaked as Hermione's robes tore from the shoulder. The sleeve fell swiftly to the floor, leaving her arms exposed.

Hermione shrugged. "It's okay." she bent down to pick up the sleeve but ended up toppling into the plants.

It felt as if hundred of needles were being stabbed in her arm. She shrieked in pain as the stabbing sensation left and it felt as if her arm was on fire. She rolled around the forest floor, screaming in pain. Hagrid and Neville stood transfixed in horror.

"What happened?" Professor Sprout shouted, running to Hermione. "Get her!"

Hagrid seized Hermione. She was still wriggling in his arms but he ignored this as he ran her to the hospital wing. Neville and Professor Sprout followed her, wondering what effects the plant would have on her.

Madam Pomfrey shrieked when Hagrid came barging in, carrying a screaming Hermione in his arms.

"What happened?" she gasped, running forward.

"Poisonous plants." Neville panted, watching Hermione anxiously.

* * *

"She's being moved to St. Mungo's right now." Ginny told her family urgently.

"Who's going to St. Mungo's?" Ron asked, striding into the room.

They were all at the Burrow at the party Mrs. Weasley had thrown in Ginny's honor.

"Hermione." Ginny said to him.

Ron froze, feeling all the warmth being sucked out of him.

"She got poisoned." Harry told him.

Everyone stared at each other, a horrible lurching in their stomachs. Mrs. Weasley was clutching her husband for support while George looked at Harry horrified. But Ron looked the worse. He looked as if he was going to be physically sick.

"I need to go see her." Ron said finally, his voice shaking a bit.


	9. St Mungo's

**Chapter Nine: St. Mungo's**

Ron's eyes snapped to Hermione's peaceful body laying comfortably on the other side of the room. He made his way there, followed closely by his family and Harry. His heart beating quickly, he hoped Hermione would wake up and fling her arms around him, tell him it was all just a misunderstanding and she was fine. But she didn't. He waited there, keeping his eyes on her and his hand firmly grasping hers.

"How is she?" he heard Mrs. Weasley ask.

"I don't know...we don't understand anything these doctors tell us..." Mrs. Granger managed to choke out.

Ron snapped out of his haze. He hadn't realized Hermione's parents were here.

"She looks fine." Ginny commented. Ron looked at Hermione, his spirits lifting a bit. She did look fine. Peaceful, actually. At least he knew she wasn't in any kind of pain.

Mr. Granger smiled weakly. "You should see her arm. It's like all her skin is gone." he shuddered.

Ron looked horrified at Hermione's bandaged arm, not daring to imagine what kind of damage the poison would have done if it had spread. Distantly, he heard the others say something about a tea room. Once all of them had shuffled out, Ron felt his eyes begin to fill with water. He pushed the tears away, refusing to cry.

"She's going to be alright, dear." a Healer told him, making her way to Hermione's bed. "If it weren't for Madam Pomfrey, though, Lord knows if she would've lived." the Healer told him.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, trying to imagine a world in which Hermione would not be there.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey was able to stop the poison form spreading to the rest of her body. If it had reached any of her vital organs..." she trailed off, leaving Ron to wonder if Hermione would even be in this bed if the poison had spread.

He breathed in relief, promising that the next time he saw Madam Pomfrey he would find some way to repay her. It wasn't the first time she had saved Hermione's life. He remembered Madam Pomfrey taking care of Hermione after she was stunned in their second year, or after she was attacked by hundreds of dementors in their third year, or after the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year...there were countless times.

"I'll need to thank Madam Pomfrey next time I see her." Ron said dryly.

The Healer smiled at him. "Yes, I always thought Poppy had great aspirations to become a Healer but she prefers caring for her students...Anyway, I need to replace Ms. Granger's bandages...it's a rather gory sight...I'm not sure you'll want to see it."

Ron braced himself. "I just recently became an auror. I should get used to seeing this kind of stuff."

The healer looked mildly impressed but went back to treating Hermione's arm. She carefully unraveled the bandages. Ron's impressive demeanor quickly shrank each time the healer removed a layer of bandages. Hermione's skin _did_ look as if it had been ripped off. He felt like he was going to be sick but he couldn't find the strength to tear his eyes away from Hermione's flesh.

"You can grow her skin back, can't you?" he asked weakly.

The healer looked thoroughly unfazed by Hermione's arm. Instead she bit her lip in concentration. "Well, normally, this would be extremely easy to grow back...but the poison won't let her skin grow back. In fact, it looks like the poison is hurting the tissue in her arm..."

"But you can do it, right?" Ron asked urgently.

"I'm sure we'll find a cure. We've been working in the labs, experimenting with different potions...trying to find an antidote..." The Healer reassured him, carefully wrapping Hermione's arm with new bandages.

"Will she wake up?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yes, we just put her to sleep so we could take care of her arm without her feeling any pain. She should be waking up soon." The healer said, standing up to examine her handiwork.

Ron sighed in relief as the healer left the room. He conjured a chair and sat comfortably next to Hermione, not wanting her to wake up alone.

"I know you'll be waking up soon...just sit tight...I mean...er...lay tight..." Ron told her awkwardly, not sure if she could even hear him. He studied her face, waiting her to make any sign of movement. When she didn't, he continued, "You're probably really mad at me...I would be too...I've been such a prat lately...I'm sorry...You know, I should probably be telling you this when you're awake."

Hermione didn't make any sign that she had heard him, so Ron just took her hand into his. He had never felt this relieved. For an entire hour, he hadn't been sure whether Hermione would live or die. He studied her face, cursing himself for thinking that she could look so pretty even while being poisoned.

He stroked her cheek gently. "I do love you." he whispered before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. Ron was surprised when he felt her kiss him back but he didn't back away. On the contrary, he deepened the kiss, making it more meaningful.

When he finally backed away, he saw Hermione's eyes wide in shock, and he chuckled softly.

"I do love you." he repeated.

"I love you too."

"But I still can't be with you."

"I know." she said sadly, fully expecting him to say this.

"It's not because I don't love you. Believe me. Almost losing you made me realize how much I really _do_ love you. And I can't believe I spent all this time being mad at you." Ron told her ruefully.

"Then why?" Hermione asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Because no matter how much I love you...I don't trust you. You were the one person I trusted more than anyone in this world...and you broke that trust...and you kept breaking it." Ron explained, hoping she would understand.

Hermione felt a few tears slide down her cheeks but she ignored them, "I understand."

Ron kissed her forehead looking relieved. "But like I said, I do love you...can't we just start off by being friends? And maybe...if someday in the very distant future I might trust you again...we can be together again." Ron promised her.

"We're soul mates, Ronald Weasley. Someday, we'll find our way back together." Hermione told him confidently.

Ron smiled. _Soul Mates. _He liked the sound of that.

* * *

"Do you hate me?" Ron asked her.

Verity smiled weakly, tucking her blond hair behind her ear. "I could never hate you."

"Well, you should."

"Oh, Ron, don't be ridiculous. It's not your fault, you love someone else. You can't help who you love." Verity said.

"What do you mean I love someone else?" he asked, nonplussed.

"I'm not stupid...I see the way you look at Hermione..." Verity recalled sadly.

Ron hung his head. "Is it that obvious?"

"She loves you too, you know." Verity remarked painfully.

"I know." he said softly.

There was a moment's silence.

"Friends, then?" Verity asked, sticking out her hand.

Ron took her hand. "Of course."

"Good." she smiled.

"You know you're taking this rather well." Ron said, remembering the way Lavender Brown had reacted when they had broken up. He felt a painful flutter in his chest when he realized Lavender was dead.

"I know someday I'll find a person that loves me as much as you love Hermione." Verity said confidently, but Ron could see the sadness beneath her eyes.

"You're a great girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you." he told her seriously.

Verity smiled at him gratefully before she bade him good-bye. He watched as she painfully turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Why am I doing this?" Ron groaned to himself.

"Talking to yourself?" George asked, raising his eyebrows as he walked in.

"I just broke up with an amazing girl because of...Hermione." Ron told him.

"I hope this doesn't affect Verity's job performance at the store." George said thoughtfully.

Ron glared at him. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"So, you and Hermione back together?" George asked, ignoring Ron's dirty looks.

"Of course not!" Ron exclaimed. "After everything she did...I don't think we can ever fix what we had..."

George studied his face for a minute. "You know you don't get that long to live. Look at Fred. He died so young...before he could experience life...but at least he died happy, you know?"

Ron stared at George, not knowing where this was going. George rarely spoke of Fred so openly.

"Freddie really enjoyed life. He went after what he wanted and he usually got it. But you know what he didn't get? He didn't get to experience marriage, or having kids, or being an uncle to two beautiful nieces, or anything like that. Ron, you've got the chance to experience all of that. You've got a chance to experience true love...why won't you take it?"

"It hurt too much the first time...I don't want to risk it again..." Ron managed to respond, holding back the lump that was forming in his throat.

George gave him a pitying look before turning and leaving Ron standing there, looking dumbfounded.

* * *

"I brought you these..." Ron said as he heaved a stack of books onto Hermione's lap. Last time he visited Hermione at St. Mungo's, she had mentioned she was bored with the books at the hospital, telling him she had already read all of them. Since then, he went to Flourish and Blott's and bought the newest arrival of books, making sure she hadn't read any of them.

Hermione's face lit up in delight. "Ooh! I haven't read this one yet!"

Ron rolled his eyes and watched her pick up the book on top and happily bury her nose into it. He was content in just sitting there and watching her read. It reminded him of simpler times when they're biggest problem was Snape's homework assignments. He relished the memories of the three of them sitting in the common room together; Hermione writing several feet of essays while him and Harry concentrated in a game of wizard's chess.

"Are you just going to watch me read?" Hermione asked, putting down the book.

"Does it bother you?" Ron asked.

"No, but aren't you bored?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nah, I was just thinking about when we were kids."

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione smiled. "What about?"

"Nothing in particular...I just miss Hogwarts sometimes...things were so much easier." Ron sighed.

Hermione snorted. "If you call Voldemort trying to kill Harry almost every year we were there easy, then yes, I suppose things were much easier."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just read your book."

"I do miss Hogwarts, though." she said after a moment.

"Maybe we can go back to the way things were at Hogwarts. We were such good friends. I think us being together just ruined it all." Ron told her but he knew it wasn't true. The happiest he had ever been was when he was with Hermione.

Hermione's smile hardened. "Ruined it all?"

"Yeah, our relationship just went downhill. Don't you miss the way we were at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, knowing he was hurting her by saying this.

"I guess..." she answered him untruthfully.

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Ron asked her, deciding it was best to change the subject.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "I have no idea. They told me they think they've found the antidote. So, if it works, hopefully I'll be out of here in a few days. It's so difficult to work from here...And they don't appreciate all the owls flying in...but what can I do? It's work! How else am I going to get the house elves their rights? You know, I've been thinking...goblins need their rights too. Do you remember that goblin that helped us break in to Gringotts? Well..."

Ron let Hermione rant on about goblin rights, realizing, not for the first time, how much he had missed her.


	10. Two Years Later

**Chapter Ten: Two Years Later**

The Burrow looked like a perfect Christmas card picture; every inch of the grounds was covered in layers of snow. Mrs. Weasley spent an entire day putting up Christmas lights, mistletoes, cherubs, and every possible Christmas-related object around the house. A bushy-haired woman was trudging up the path, leaving footprints behind her. The front door opened to reveal two young girls running out in delight.

"Hermione!" the older of the two girls squealed in delight, running into the bushy-haired woman's arms. The girl had silvery-blonde hair and beautiful big blue eyes.

"Hug!" demanded the younger girl, with much shorter blonde hair.

"Victoire! Dominique!" Hermione shrieked, hugging the two girls. "You two get bigger and bigger everyday!"

"I'm four now. But Dominique is still two." Victoire told her importantly, leading her into the house.

Once inside, Hermione felt the familiar warmth of the Burrow flood through her body. The smell of snicker doodles took over her senses and she moaned in delight.

"Is your grandma cooking?" Hermione asked them, knowing the delicious smell could only be Mrs. Weasley's food.

"She made us snicker doodles!" Victoire told her eagerly.

Hermione walked through the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda Tonks busily preparing the food. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were laughing about something in the corner of the room. Fleur and Audrey, who were both pregnant, were discussing baby names while Bill and Percy hovered over them protectively. Ginny, George, and Angelina were in a deep discussion about Quidditch. Mr. Weasley and Charlie were sitting at the table, discussing something they had read in the Daily Prophet. Victoire and Dominique had made their way to Teddy and were requesting different appearances.

Saying a quick hello to the others, Hermione made her way to her two best friends: Ron and Harry. Like always, Hermione's heart fluttered when Ron grinned up at her. She wished she could kiss his soft pink lips, run her hands through his firey-red hair, look deeply into his crystal blue eyes...but she couldn't. Two years ago, at St. Mungo's, Ron had made it perfectly clear that he only wanted to be friends with Hermione. Even though, in the past two years, she had tried relentlessly to win him back, nothing had worked. He had moved on and she was starting to realize she needed to move on too.

"What are we talking about?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Ron broke up with Charity." Harry told her.

Hermione couldn't suppress the feeling of pure joy at hearing this news. Ron hadn't been able to get serious about a girlfriend since he and Verity broke up two years ago.

"Why?" Hermione asked, holding back the smile twitching around her lips.

"Just wasn't the one." Ron told her, shrugging.

"How are things with you and the guy from your office?" Harry asked.

"Good. He's nice." Hermione smiled. She had been seeing a co-worker who was helping her get the elf rights law passed. He was nice and sweet but he was no Ron.

Ron looked mildly surprised. "You're still with him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked coolly.

"He's not right for you." Ron said rather rudely.

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald, are you ever going to like _any _of the guys I date?"

"I liked Krum!"

"You liked him up until he asked me to the ball! And then you hated him!" Hermione pointed out.

Ron scoffed. "Rubbish! The reason I didn't like him was because I realized what a prat he was!"

"You hated Cormac McLaggen." Hermione said.

"Everyone hate McLaggen." Ron retorted. "And he was never your boyfriend. You just went to Slughorn's stupid party with him."

"The only reason you think it's stupid is because you weren't invited!"

Harry, who was used to their constant bickering, just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, shut up! It's Christmas!" he told them happily.

"Right you are, Harry! Come now, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley announced from across the room.

"Harry, I just realized this will be our first Christmas together as a married couple!" Ginny exclaimed, scooting her seat closer to Harry. Harry responded by giving her a quick kiss.

George made a sound that sounded like someone choking. "You two are nauseating sometimes."

"George, we were just like them when _we _first got married." Angelina reminded her husband.

Hermione forced a smile as the conversation turned to Harry and Ginny's recent wedding. Even though she was happy for them, Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling of jealousy. The entire time Ginny was planning her wedding, Hermione was subconsciously planning hers with Ron. She hoped that Ron would finally realize his feelings for her under all the romantic wedding planning, but no luck. He just wanted to be friends. So, Hermione was finally starting to accept the fact that Ron would never love her or trust her like he did before.

"...having children?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

George and Angelina exchanged looks.

"Mum, we're planning on having children...just not yet..." George told her in a slightly exasperated tone. "Besides, in a few months you'll have two new grandchildren thanks to Fleur and Audrey. Isn't that enough!"

"Eet iz very exciting, iz it not?" Fleur said happily, rubbing her stomach.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes softened. "Oh, it is! My first grandson! Blood-related grandson, that is to say...Teddy, you're just as much my grandchild as Victoire or Dominique!" Mrs. Weasley added kindly to Teddy.

"See! We have enough little rugrats running around the house as it is!" George told her.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him but didn't say anything. Instead, her head snapped to Harry and Ginny.

"And what about you two!" she demanded, looking between the two of them.

"We've only been married a few weeks..." Harry reminded Mrs. Weasley weakly.

"I'm not ready to be a mother! And I'd have to retire from the Holyhead Harpies...and I'm not ready to do that yet..." Ginny agreed with Harry.

Hermione felt another twinge of jealousy. At least Ginny had the option of having kids with the man she loved. Ron didn't even want to be with her.

Mrs. Weasley ranted a bit more about wanting more grandchildren until George had the sense to change the subject. Hermione tuned out of the dinner conversation, mainly thinking of Ron. Years ago, the fact that he stuffed his face when eating, disgusted her. But now, she found the food dripping out of his mouth positively endearing. She shuddered, shaking the thought from her head. _Endearing? _It was disgusting! How could she possibly be attracted to _that? _

"I wanna play Quidditch!" Hermione heard Teddy begging Harry. Harry, who was a sucker when it came to Teddy, agreed.

"It's freezing outside! You'll get a head cold!" Andromeda worried.

"Grandma, please!" Teddy begged.

"Come on, Andromeda! We'll put an extra cloak around him!" Ginny coaxed her.

Andromeda bit her lip. "Oh, alright. But if you get a cold, young man, don't come crying to me!"

Teddy cheered and led Harry and the others outside.

* * *

"...thinking of Louis. Eet iz a beauteeful name." Fleur told Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione, not being very fond of Quidditch, decided to stay inside with Mrs. Weasley and Fleur instead of joining the others outside.

"It's quite elegant." Mrs. Weasley agreed. "I wonder what Audrey and Percy are planning to name their baby..." Mrs. Weasley wondered.

"Zey told me zey were theenking of Molly." Fleur smiled.

Mrs. Weasley blushed, looking flattered. "Oh, really? After me?"

Hermione only half listened, she was too busy watching the blur that was Ron outside. He zoomed around the end of the field, blocking the many balls being thrown at him. Hermione smiled to herself, realizing the old Hogwarts Quidditch team were playing together once again. Angelina and Harry had both been the captains in their day. Fred and George were known as the best beaters Gryffindor ever had. And well, Ginny played Quidditch for a living now!

She couldn't believe how much time had passed. It seems just like yesterday, they were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room; Ron attempting to copy off of her homework; Fred and George trying to secretly sell Weasley Wizard Wheezes products; Angelina stressing over Quidditch tactics; Ginny fantasizing about Harry...sometimes she wished things could go back to the way they were before...everything seemed so much more happy...well, at least for her they did.

Hermione's eyes travelled back to the game outside, while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were fretting over baby names. Audrey, being pregnant herself, was being hugged by Percy while they watched the others play. Harry was on the sideline, teaching Teddy to fly while Victoire and Dominique cheered them on. The others had split into two teams and were playing rather roughly with one another.

Hermione noticed one ball, hurtling itself toward Ron's face at a rather alarming speed. Wondering when he was going to duck, she watched as the ball smacked him right in the face, knocking him off his broom. Hermione shrieked, watching as Ron fell to the ground. Harry, being the spectacular auror he was, was able to slow down Ron's body as it fell to the floor, unconscious. Hermione was reminded vaguely of the time Harry fell off his broom because of the dementors. Dumbledore had done similar type of magic to save Harry. Before she could wonder what kind of spell that was, she found herself racing outside to Ron's limp body, closely followed by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.


	11. Ron's Realization

**Chapter Eleven: Ron's Realization**

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he..." Hermione said anxiously peering down at Ron.

"Well, he did fall a hundred feet." Harry said reasonably.

"Thank goodness you saved him, Harry. Just like Dumbledore saved you!" Hermione exclaimed, looking impressively at Harry.

Harry shrugged, looking uncomfortably. "It was nothing."

"He's been out cold for a few hours now...when do you think he'll wake up?" she asked, glancing at the clock.

"I don't know...but we really need to get going..." Harry said.

Hermione looked up alarmed. "You're just going to leave your best friend alone when he's unconscious!"

"Hermione, he'll be fine." Harry soothed. "Do you really think I'd just leave him if I thought he was in any danger?"

"I'm just gonna stay here...just in case..." Hermione said, sitting herself comfortably in a seat next to Ron's bed.

* * *

"Er-my-nee?" Ron moaned, looking down at the girl, asleep in his lap.

Hermione, who was resting with her head on Ron's stomach, woke with a start.

"Ronald! You're awake!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking around his dark room. "Where is everyone?"

"You fell off your broom. Everyone left hours ago." Hermione told him.

Ron gaped at her. "I fell! Oh no! Does that mean Ginny won? Oh, she'll rub that in for ages!"

Hermione looked scandalized. "You fell one hundred feet and you're worried about the game?"

"Well, nice to know everyone cared so much about my health to stick around until I woke up." he said grumpily, scooting over to make room for Hermione on his bed. He pulled her closer, snuggling her comfortably next to him.

"Well, you've been out for hours. No one could stay that long." she said, happy to be so close to Ron.

"You did." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I did." she smiled.

Ron was quiet. She felt his eyes on her.

"Thank you." he finally said.

"For what?"

"For waiting here until I woke up."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could've left. Like Harry. Just goes to show what kind of friend he is!" Ron said indignantly.

"Hey, I wouldn't be so hard on Harry. He was the one who saved you from that fall, after all." Hermione told him severely.

Ron laughed. "Should've known he was the one to save me."

They were quiet for a little bit. Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest, realizing how natural it was to just be with him. She hoped he was feeling the same way.

"This feels nice." Ron noted.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up into Ron's face.

"Just being here...with you."

Hermione's spirits lifted and a grin broke across her face. "I missed it."

"Yeah, me too."

She felt him wrap his arms around her, stroking her back softly. It sent shivers up her back.

"Is it serious?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Is what serious?" she asked, confused.

"You and that bloke from work."

"Oh, him...no, not at all. We just went on one date. Actually, it didn't really go all that well." Hermione told him. She looked up to find him grinning stupidly.

"Why do you look so pleased about that?" she asked him, feigning anger.

"Pleased? I'm not pleased!" Ron said, attempting to sound innocent.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Honestly! We haven't done this since Hogwarts!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Done what?"

"Bicker like two immature teenagers!"

"Well, the only reason I bickered with you was because I liked you and didn't know how to tell you." Ron told her.

Hermione grinned. "Does that mean you like me now?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Does it mean you like _me?_"

"Ronald, I stayed by your bedside all night, waiting for you to wake up. What do you think?" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

She felt Ron stiffen and freeze. Immediately regretting what she had said, Hermione backed away from his arms.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You still love me?" he asked softly.

"Of course." she breathed.

"Hermione, don't do this. We were doing so good for two years. I thought we had both moved on." he said.

"No, _you _moved on." she said.

"Hermione, please, stop." he said with a pained expression.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry, but I still love you...I can't change that. Don't you think I've tried? Don't you think I've tried to stop it? To move on?" she cried.

Ron sat up, burying his head in his hands.

"I should probably go." Hermione whispered, starting to get out of bed. But just as she was about to get up, she felt Ron's hands pull her back. He pulled her into his arms. Before she could process what was going on, Ron's lips had met hers. He kissed her hungrily, as if making up for the years their lips hadn't touched.


	12. Verity's Advice

**Chapter Twelve: Verity's Advice**

"George?" Ron called out, opening the door to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"He's not here yet." a pretty blonde girl said, sticking her head out from the back door.

"Hey, Verity." Ron grinned, making his way to the back toward her. "So, what's going on? George said he needed my help to run the shop today."

Verity looked like she was about to burst with happiness. "Mr. Weasley promoted me!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Ron said, clapping her awkwardly on the back.

"Thanks. You know how Mr. Weasley just bought a new shop in France, right? Well, I'm going to be manager there! Oh, there's so much work to do! I've got to begin decorating and order new supplies...we've got to hold job interviews..." Verity said. "I'm just so excited!"

"You're moving to France! Well, who's going to work here, then?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley has already hired someone. He's starting tomorrow. That's why he needed you to help out today." Verity told him.

"Excuse me? Can someone tell me where I can find Extendable Ears?" someone asked, poking her head into the back door.

"I can help you!" Ron said, rushing to the woman. Once he had helped her, he made his way back to the counter, checking people out. Verity came out of the back room and perched herself next to Ron, helping him with customers.

"I'm going to miss you, you know. I can't believe you're going to France!" Ron told Verity, as he gave a woman her change back.

"Oh, you'll survive. I'm sure you'll like the next guy who works here just as much." Verity said.

"No, I won't. Remember, we used to date!" Ron pointed out.

Verity smiled slightly. "Yeah, we did."

"We were good together, weren't we?" Ron asked her.

Verity snorted. "Good together? Ron, the entire time we went out, you were in love with somebody else. In fact, I think you're _still _in love with that somebody else, whether you admit it or not."

Ron gaped at her. "How did you know I'm still in love with her?"

"It's in the way you look at her." she told Ron wisely.

Ron was silent for a moment, processing this. Never before had he admitted to anyone that he was still in love with Hermione. But when he said it aloud, it just came out so naturally...so easily...

"You know I kissed her last night..." he said quietly.

"Oh, yeah? On Christmas night...how romantic." Verity smiled. "So, are you two back together?"

Ron sighed. "No...it was a mistake. As much as I love her, there's been two much hurt there...too much has happened..."

"You know, you always say that but I don't think you really mean it." Verity said as she handed a customer a bag full of the merchandise he had just purchased.

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me you don't want to work things out with her, but then you go kissing her and telling me you're in love with her. It just doesn't make sense." she said, slightly exasperated.

"Just because I love her doesn't mean things are going to work out between us!" said Ron.

"Ron, you've been in love with the same girl since you were eleven years old! No matter how much time has passed or how many other people you dated, you never stopped loving her. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I don't know...I guess...I don't know..." Ron stammered, realizing everything Verity just said was true. "But Verity, do you know how much pain she caused me? Do you know hard it was for me to lose her?"

"Ron, that was years ago! She made a mistake! Do you really think she'd make that mistake again, after everything she lost?" Verity demanded, slightly impatiently. "Hermione is a good person. One mistake doesn't make her a bad person. Don't you think she has the right to be forgiven?"

Ron was at loss for what to say.

"Are you really gonna chance losing the love of your life over something stupid she did _years _ago?" Verity demanded to a speechless Ron.

"Sorry I'm late! Oh, good, Ron, you're here!" George exclaimed, bounding forward. "Anyway, me and Verity really need to get going. I'm going to help her set up the store in France. Do you think you could close up today? I'll be back tomorrow to show the new employee how everything is done. I'm going to have to rely on you a lot for the next couple of weeks...what with the new store and all..." George rambled on but Ron was only half listening. He was replaying his kiss with Hermione in his head over and over again. He had forgotten what a good kisser she was...

"...really get going. See you in a little bit. Come on, Verity." George finally said, awaking Ron from his fantasies about Hermione.

"Bye, Ron. Think about what I said." Verity said, giving him a meaningful look before she turned to follow George out the store.

* * *

_Hermione clutched Ron tightly to her, never wanting to let him go again. Ron responded by deepening their kiss, his hands traveling in places they hadn't touched in years. He had forgotten how soft her lips were, how their bodies fit perfectly together..._

_She pulled away from him. __"Ron, this...it means something to me...I have to know it means the same to you..." she said softly, looking hopefully into his eyes. "I love you." she added softly, not tearing her eyes away from his. _

_He knew she wanted him to say it back. And it was on the tip of his tongue. He knew how he felt and he was bursting to tell Hermione how much he loved her. He loved the way she quoted her damn books all the time, he loved her laugh, he loved the way her face looked torn between amusement and disapproval every time he made an inappropriate joke or comment, he loved her bushy hair that often attracted small twigs to get stuck in them, he loved the look of disgust on her face when he scarfed down food, he loved...everything about her. _

_But just he was about to say this, he remembered the night she stomped out of the burrow, breaking his heart. He remembered the day at the ministry, when he saw her talking to Draco as if they'd been friends for years. He remember the passionate kiss Draco had given her the night of the annual Ministry Christmas Ball. He remembered Hermione showing him her engagement ring. He remembered receiving the wedding invitation. _

_All the hurt in him, came hurtling back, punching him in the stomach. He stood there, watching Hermione, not sure whether to take the risk in telling her how he felt. Not sure he was willing to take the risk of losing her again. _

_Finally, she sighed, refusing to let the tears trickle down her face. She ran out of his room, slamming the door behind her, but not before he heard her let out a sob._

* * *

Ron knocked on the door urgently, praying Hermione wouldn't slam the door in his face. When she finally reached the door and saw him standing there, the look of shock, then hurt, then anger crossed her face. Just as he predicted, she tried to slam the door, but he held out his arm, stopping it.

"It was after we knocked out that troll in our first year and you covered for me and Harry!" Ron shouted, holding back the door, as she struggled to try and close it.

"What?" Hermione stopped trying to pry Ron's hands off the door. Instead she looked up at him, confused.

"That was the first time I realized I loved you. And I haven't stopped loving you since. It just took me too long to admit. I've tried denying it, but I can't run from it any longer. No matter how hard I try, I have to face the fact that I'm in love with you. I was just too scared to admit it before, but I'm not anymore. Hermione Granger, I'm in love with you. Always have been and always will be." he told her before rushing to her, cupping her face into his hands gently and kissing her.

"I love you." he repeated, kissing her neck softly, making his way up to her mouth.

"I love you too." she said softly, pulling him closer to her. He closed the door behind him, while holding Hermione in his arms, kissing her intensely.

"Say it again." Hermione breathed.

He grinned. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

**The End.**


End file.
